


夏秋·浮世绘

by No_zocor



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_zocor/pseuds/No_zocor
Summary: 要是能从今天起，从新的一岁起，把停滞的幸福重启就好了，重新做一个干干净净单纯又幸福的人。
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Choi Soobin, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun





	夏秋·浮世绘

**Author's Note:**

> 是上篇，下篇是理想国

1.Soobin &Beomgyu

崔秀彬是9月12日晚上11时打了车去西郊的，身边还放着白天从花店买来的几支向日葵，他不会照顾这些植物，不知道向日葵长了粗壮的茎秆就需要同样多的水份，现在的向日葵已经低下了头，沉重的花盘拖着连接部分的茎秆看上去随时要掉下来。但崔秀彬没过多关注向日葵的死活，他说不好这种感受，就是心脏和指尖都是酥酥麻麻的，谈不上兴奋，但也不是紧张。他大晚上跑去西郊的理由也挺搞笑的——显然他爸妈不在家，管不到儿子的发疯行为。他是要去见一个网友的，叫“小葵”，是个女孩子，聊了有一年了吧，崔秀彬已经说不清自己对这个女孩子的感情了。于是发出了单方面的邀约，在西郊等她见一面。  
夜出租的司机，鸭舌帽扣在头上，头发从帽子边缘露出来，是劣质的金色，连带着发质也很差，崔秀彬猜如果他不戴帽子的话，整个脑袋就会像蒲公英球一样炸开，穿着和车里放的音乐并不符合，挺嘻哈的衣服，胸前还挂了一个骷髅头，不过不是什么好货色，因为骷髅上面的外层银漆掉落，手臂上的纹身很凶，也是一个骷髅。但车里放的音乐是古典交响乐，司机听到交响乐的高潮还会闭着眼扭一扭脖子，是个挺奇怪的人。

去西郊有一条近路，从崔秀彬他家到那里最多也就30分钟，但现在他们走的净是小道，不知名的小道，里面垃圾也不少，崔秀彬陆陆续续听到好几个塑料瓶被压瘪的声音。计价器上的数字也在往上跳，崔秀彬看了看司机手臂上的纹身，把话又咽了回去。  
“这么晚去西郊干嘛啊？”司机先说的话，“看你书包带上挂的校徽，是育礼的学生吗？”  
“有事，爸妈在那里。”崔秀彬把自己的书包往身后藏了藏。  
司机笑着把车窗打开，把手伸出去，“别紧张，有胆晚上去西郊，就别怕我是坏人——但我真不是。”  
崔秀彬不好意思地干笑了几声，“是育礼的。”  
司机乘着红灯的间隙转过头看他，“巧了，我弟弟也是育礼的。”崔秀彬这才仔细看这个司机的脸，看上去年纪也不大，不像是常年跑出租的人，因为还算白净的。  
司机“嘿嘿”笑了两声，“那你说不定认识我弟弟喔，我弟弟学习还不错的，学校很多人都喜欢和他交朋友。”  
“嗯嗯。”崔秀彬随便应和了两句，和陌生人聊天让他觉得并不是非常舒服。

这时候的出租车终于开出那些歪歪曲曲的小道，在大路上行驶，旁边是低矮的一群建筑，稀稀拉拉亮了几盏灯，在远处的时候就看到道路上一点亮光，走得比较近才发现是两个交警，穿着荧光服站在路中央。  
“操。”崔秀彬听见司机低声骂了一句，看见他把方向盘打向右边。  
交警先吹了哨子，所以司机打方向盘的手又松开，方向盘很快回到原来的方向上，然后司机看着交警的手势，踩了刹车。

“驾驶证看一下，请配合一下。”交警说。  
司机从自己挂在椅背上的外套口袋里摸出一个本子，崔秀彬看了一眼，是驾驶证的外壳，那司机拿着这东西在交警面前晃了晃，就要收回去。  
“等下！翻一下里面我们核查一下。”交警说。  
司机把车窗摇下来，鸭舌帽转了个方向，脸上都是笑意，他把胳膊肘支在车窗那儿，“你们也看到了啊，浪费那时间干嘛？”  
“废什么话呢？你给我们看一眼能废多少时间。”  
“不是。”司机用下巴点了点崔秀彬的方向，“小朋友急着去他爸妈那儿呢。是吧？小朋友？”司机朝崔秀彬眨了眨眼睛。  
“是——”  
“快点！”交警催司机。  
司机也不再啰嗦，把那本子飞速打开，恰巧就这么一瞬间，本子从手里滑出去，掉在主驾驶的座位附近。  
“你看，这不太好找。”司机半个身子弯下去，剩一张脸在上面，挺执着地和交警交流着。  
“你找不到，打开车门，出来，我帮你找。”那个交警说。  
“能能能，能找到。”司机说，又小声嘀咕，“这人怎么这么死板。”

拿到驾驶证的交警笑了，崔秀彬也不太清楚那算是什么笑，黝黑的脸上这个表情显得很微妙。  
“出来啊，你还坐在里面呢。”交警说。  
司机不情不愿地迈出去了。  
“崔连准？”  
“嗯。”  
“是真名啊？”  
“嗯。”  
“还真是真名。你挺幽默的。”交警又把驾驶证打开，看了一遍，“画的驾驶证？你真驾驶证呢？”  
“忘家里了……”  
“说实话。”  
“还没考……”  
交警伸手把司机的帽子摘了下来，崔秀彬看到司机的头发果真像一朵蒲公英一样蓬起来了。  
“成年了吗？”交警问崔连准。  
“……成年了。”  
“多的也不和你说了，跟我们一起回去吧。”  
崔连准站在原地半天不动，小心翼翼比划了一根手指，“宽限一晚行吗？明早，明早我自己去你们交通局找你们去。”  
两个交警都笑了，“你觉得警察抓人，也能这么商量吗？”  
“那你们不是交警嘛……”崔连准说。  
“上车吧，上车吧。”其中一个交警头疼地锤了两下自己的头，“你钥匙给我们，辛苦我旁边这位先帮你开到交通局。”  
“就，明天，或者等我一下，我，我回去个二三十分钟。”  
“别做梦行吗？”交警不耐烦地说，“操，烦死了，谁能想到执勤能遇上你这种事啊！我们也不想啊。快点，上车。”  
崔连准又犹豫了一下，就被两个交警架着胳膊拖走了，崔秀彬下了车，听见崔连准对他喊，“育礼的同学！帮我看下我弟弟行吗？我家就在旁边，左边！第三个屋子！门口贴了一个卡通娃娃！”  
“叫崔范奎！我弟！”  
崔秀彬不确定是自己没有听清，还是不相信那个名字，他走过去，问崔连准，“谁？”  
“崔范奎。是我弟。你告诉他我跟着跑长途去了。”  
然后崔连准就被塞进车子里去了。

崔秀彬抱着快死掉的向日葵，站在那个贴了卡通娃娃的门口理了理思绪，他大可不用去敲门的，但现在这个点，这个偏僻的地方，打不到车去西郊的，而且“崔范奎”这个名字让他犹豫。  
崔秀彬看门被打开，后面的确是崔范奎的脸，表情很丰富，从失落到惊讶，然后是慌乱。  
“崔秀彬？”崔范奎找不到合适的理由解释为什么崔秀彬会接近午夜零时出现在这里。  
“你哥哥，和朋友去跑长途，要我说一声。”崔秀彬用力把真相压下去。  
“那你和我哥，怎么？”  
“我坐他的出租车。”崔秀彬站在崔范奎的家里，餐桌上摆了一个不算太大的蛋糕，上面插了蜡烛，还没点燃。  
“哦哦。”崔范奎显然还没弄清楚状况，他也对崔秀彬的突然造访感到意外，“哥说了他什么时候回来吗？”  
“没说。”  
“哦哦。”  
“你知道……现在还有去西郊的方法吗？”崔秀彬问。  
“太晚了，别去了。”  
“可我约了人。”  
“她不会等你的。”崔范奎说，“这么晚了，没法去的。”  
两个人就这样短暂沉默了一下，从破了洞的沙发下面伸出来一个头，男孩子弓着背，一点点蹭出来，那沙发下面放了一个小盒子，“范奎哥。可以出来了吗？”  
崔范奎走过去用手包住沙发下面翘起来的铁皮，崔秀彬看着男孩子完全爬出来，站起来，个子比他没低多少，看上去很有欧洲特色的五官，眼睛是棕褐色的。  
“连准哥不回来的话，那我就先回去了。”男孩说。  
“凯。”崔范奎拉住了男孩，把他拽到餐桌前面，拿起塑料刀正思考怎么切，叫“凯”的男孩子制止了崔范奎的动作。  
“等连准哥回来吃吧。”凯用手背揉了揉自己的眼睛。  
“你之前不是说想要有巧克力的这一块吗？”崔范奎用食指点了一点奶油，蹭在凯的脸颊上，凯往后退了退，踩到了崔秀彬的脚，崔秀彬痛得喊了一声，怀里的向日葵歪歪斜斜。  
“对不起！对不起真的！”凯蹲下去想帮崔秀彬缓解一下疼痛，但又不知道怎么下手。  
“没事，还好。”崔秀彬说。  
“没事吗？”崔范奎问。  
“嗯。”

崔范奎把蛋糕分成了不均等的七块，有一块是最大的，写了“Happy birthday”的巧克力牌就在那一块上，崔范奎连带这最大的一块，还留了两块，剩下的都装进蛋糕盒子里了。  
“凯。”崔范奎把蛋糕盒子递给他，“给你的——给姐姐、妹妹和泰现的。”  
崔秀彬看见凯的嘴巴张开，合上，又张开，“连准哥的生日……”  
“没关系，哥回来也能吃到的。”崔范奎说。  
然后凯就带着那个蛋糕盒子出去了。

“你呢？”崔范奎看了看崔秀彬，“什么人会和你约到西郊，你们约好了吗？”  
崔秀彬打开手机，里面和小葵的聊天记录有了新的一条。  
【酥饼：要见一面吗？】  
【酥饼：同城的话，很方便。】  
【小葵（出口）：我觉得，可能没必要。】  
【酥饼：我在西郊等你，明天，凌晨好吗？就我们经常一起玩游戏的那个时间。】  
【小葵（出口）；你别去，我不会去。】  
【系统提示：最新消息】  
【小葵（出口）：你别去，我真的不去，我有事。】

“不知道……”  
“你现在回去也不现实。”崔范奎拿商量的语气问崔秀彬，惯常他这个同学和他在现实中交流并不多，而且可能还在因为他们之前发生的事情感到别扭，“如果没有地方，就先住这里，明早我们一起去搭车上学。”  
崔秀彬想到外面一整条没有路灯的街道，点了点头。  
“嗯。”崔范奎说，然后他把余下的三块蛋糕都装在盘子里，旁边摆上小叉子，他坐下来，把一份推向旁边的座位，一份放在自己面前。  
“要吃吗？”崔范奎问崔秀彬。  
“不了吧……”  
“反正会剩下的。”崔范奎说。

崔秀彬今天忙着做好见小葵的准备，晚上没有叫外卖，他坐下来，蛋糕真的不大，几口就解决了，但旁边的崔范奎吃得很小口，最后把叉子端正放在空盘子的中央。  
“生日快乐，哥哥。”他说，“成年快乐。”

崔秀彬的手机消息提示一直不断，是他所在的班级，只属于男孩子们的群聊，群聊名称几天就改一次，有时候离谱得要死。基本上他们11班的男孩子都在群聊内，唯独崔范奎和一个有点腿疾的男孩子不在里面。崔秀彬觉得挺傻逼的，这个班级，这里面的人，都是傻逼，事实上是傻逼就那么一两个，为了迎合这些傻逼，他们也要拥有和傻逼一样的思维结构。  
“好吧，反正我现在也是个傻逼了。”崔秀彬想，他父母经常不着家，唯一在家的几天倒也不操心儿子的学习，就是觉得崔秀彬不该窝在屋里只沉迷于网络游戏之类的。  
“秀彬，多和同学出去玩啊。”这是秀彬妈妈经常说的话。  
“儿子，你不擅长社交就是失去了一种人脉。”这是从商的爸爸经常说的话。  
崔秀彬尝试和他的父母沟通过，父母却在这时候成为哑炮——他们总是只提供自己希望的结果。  
“那就尝试成为一个合群的人吧。”崔秀彬想。

群里的人为了防止有人截图出去，就重新创建了匿名聊天室，昵称是随机的数字，头像也是相同的。因为之前有个男孩子把截图发给了老师，老师第二天就抓出了那个在群聊里骂他的男孩子——同时老师也完全暴露了这个告白孩子的身份，说是为了指证，崔秀彬到现在都还记得那个孩子被迫站起来时惨白的脸。隔了几天那个男孩子才拄着拐杖来上学的，崔秀彬没掺和这事，不如说他们大部分男生都没掺和，只是那几个核心成员还有个小群，他一点都不知道那个男孩遭遇了什么，但群里的聊天记录他记得很清楚。  
【1：活该】  
【5：管好自己就行了】  
【14：没眼色的家伙kkkkkkk】  
后来那个男孩子胫骨骨折畸形愈合，永久地走路成为有点跛的样子。崔范奎倒不是因为这些被排斥在外面的，但原因更为难以启齿。  
基佬。  
他们叫崔范奎基佬。

开端是高一体育课的时候发生的事情，崔范奎那天没怎么吃饭，体育课开始低血糖，从站着晃，到摔倒，站在他前面的崔秀彬被后面一撞也趴在地上，崔秀彬挺好心地来扶崔范奎，崔范奎含了颗糖就缓过来了，还来和崔秀彬道歉来着。  
那时候11班刚成立，崔秀彬对这些生活还抱着很美好的幻想，所以男生们提议一起去外面玩的时候，大家都答应了。  
玩得还挺疯的，一群人，窝在江滩的桥洞里，有人从家里开的商店里偷拿来几打啤酒，崔秀彬一开始被吓了一跳，想着他们还未成年，喝这玩意儿根本就是犯法的。  
“管得着我们吗？”有孩子说。  
然后你一句我一句，在这样的鼓动里，那种离航的快感越来越严重。生活不该循规蹈矩嘛，每一个人都这样安慰自己，亚当夏娃也是在禁果里品尝快乐的，何况只是凡人，只是他们的后代，不需要承担那样的后果，小心翼翼贪图现在的快乐就好了。喝完一罐就往那河里丢一罐，无人监管的死角确实是很好的乐园。  
酒精会把这种简陋聚会推至高潮，崔秀彬有点酒精过敏的，喝了一点就开始泛红，全身泛红。他看见崔范奎蹲在他前面，崔范奎要说的话全都被那些男生的喊叫声掩盖。  
“你说什么啊？”崔秀彬蹲着，往前挪了挪，崔范奎也是。  
崔范奎的字刚吐出来前几个，往前晃了一下，嘴唇蹭到了崔秀彬的嘴唇，后面的好事者看到了，按住崔秀彬的后脑勺贴回去，崔范奎不知道是不是真的醉了，他也不知道躲。两个人睁着眼睛完成亲吻的，崔秀彬先反应过来，他转身推了一把身后的孩子，踉跄着跑出去。

这一小段被崔秀彬的同学录了视频，上传到SNS上，脸部模糊处理了，但穿的校服很容易就看出来是育礼的学生。删除也很快，但还是有不少人认出那是崔秀彬和崔范奎。  
“同性恋吗？”  
“晕，育礼的已经这么大胆了吗？”  
“恶心哦。”  
“博人眼球吗。”  
那段时间大部分都充斥着这样的评论，崔秀彬看见崔范奎就像躲瘟疫一样，他并不清楚同性恋和异性恋有什么区别，但是大家都觉得不好的东西，他不希望大家戴着有色眼镜看他，他觉得他身上贴着的标签不再是“一年级新生崔秀彬”，而是“育礼的同性恋”。

之后两个人也没什么交集，崔秀彬记得帮他捡过一次笔，擦过一次黑板，借过一次纸巾。后来爆出来的事情让崔秀彬卸掉了“同性恋”的帽子，还是因为崔范奎——大家说他是真正的同性恋。  
“崔范奎，有在用自己的SNS账号，偷偷关注一些基佬的东西。”  
崔秀彬很迷茫，自己的SNS账号，为什么是偷偷，基佬的东西又是什么，“你们怎么知道的？”  
“上次我们不是说，要一起看AV嘛，他不是不看吗，就有人偷偷扒了他的SNS账号——怪不得他不看，我估计他会偷偷看GV的。”  
“不看AV很不正常吗？”崔秀彬问。  
“男人，谁会抵抗得了那种东西。”男生拍了拍自己的屁股，“果真，他就是个同性恋。你知道我上次去厕所，看见他一个人在厕所干嘛吗？”男生睁大了眼睛，“自慰！可能就是刚看完什么呢。说到这，我以后都不敢和他一起上厕所了，我要保护好我自己。”男生装模作样捂住了自己的裆部。  
崔秀彬张了张嘴巴，依旧是什么话都说不出来，男生用手肘撞了他一下，又冲他眨眨眼睛。  
“你会和我们一起看的吧？”  
“什么？”  
“就是，爱爱的那个东西。”  
崔秀彬是想拒绝的，但他是从这一刻开始成为别人意志的奴隶的，“好。”

和同学一起看AV的感受就那样，几个男孩子窝在某一方的家里，不得不说他们选片的审美极差，片子上的女性演技浮夸，但三四个人就盯着那东西，有时候掺和进来恶趣味的，还要比一下勃起的大小，崔秀彬提不起什么兴趣，总在这种时候找借口去厕所。  
“学校好烦。”这是崔秀彬看过群里最多的抱怨，他们总说学校竖起了监牢，但崔秀彬更害怕那种氛围，不是要见血的氛围，就是他被捆住了，捂住了嘴巴——用自己的手。

崔秀彬点开聊天室，很多条消息顺着往下刷。  
【1：kkkkkkk我的作文是和隔壁班的一样的，但我们老师不一样，当然发现不了】  
【5：狗崽子真聪明啊】  
【1：骂谁呢？】  
【1：别让我揪出来啊！】  
【12：操，英语太难了吧】  
【8：就是说，明早还有听写】  
【14：崔秀彬呢？给个答案】  
【6：对，他英语好】  
【1：崔秀彬？】  
【2：小冰冰？】  
……  
【1：人呢？】  
【5：和他的美女网恋去了，没空呢】  
【2：真的？够大胆啊】  
【5：上次我看到他聊天了，说是很可爱的女孩子】  
【1：kkkkkkkkk可别被发现是个恐龙妹啊】  
【3：kkkkkkkkkk】  
……  
崔秀彬关掉聊天室，这东西有魔力，打开看到的都是不好的话，但总是让人忍不住，从里面窥探各科作业的答案、班里的八卦、同学的秘密。崔秀彬想自己也是不会说出去的，看一下，看一下就好，但他忘了这是发在群里的公开秘密，被分享出去的那一刻就不是秘密了。然后他切了账号，打开与小葵的聊天框，心里终于干干净净，那些阴影全部都退散开，尽管小葵并没有发新的消息。  
【酥饼：我没有去。】  
【酥饼：我很听你的话。】  
【酥饼：今天遇到了一个奇怪的司机，现在莫名其妙在一个同学家里。】  
【酥饼：爸妈到现在也没给我打电话，已经6天了。】

崔范奎的手机突然振动加提示音，在安静的房间里显得刺耳，两个人都吓了一跳。崔秀彬看崔范奎慌张着在口袋里摸手机，手机却从口袋里滑出来，掉在地上。敲门的声音也响起来，敲三下，停一会，崔范奎把手机扔在桌子上，离崔秀彬比较远的距离，起身去开门。崔秀彬没在意，继续发自己的消息。  
“你今天有什么事”，崔秀彬是这样发的，但又觉得很唐突，门外是另一个男孩，脸上打了亮闪闪的粉，像是刚表演完。  
“哥，我来迟了，抱歉。”男生说。  
“我哥他也不在——你的蛋糕我让凯给你带回去了，你快回去休息吧，泰现。”崔范奎说。

崔秀彬一边听着他们的对话，一边重新编辑消息发出去。  
【酥饼：你今天有想分享的事情吗？】  
桌上崔范奎的手机亮了起来。人生有很多鬼使神差的瞬间，崔秀彬这一瞬间就是鬼使神差地，站起来，去看了那个手机。  
刚被摔碎成蛛网的手机屏上，聊天室的消息通知，崔秀彬拼凑起那个ID。  
酥饼。

崔范奎送走泰现，走回来的时候，崔秀彬的大脑还是一片空白的，什么都没有，他听见崔范奎质问他，“你偷看我的手机了？”  
又一遍，“你看了吗？”气势下降很多，表明崔范奎也开始心虚。  
“小葵……是吗？”崔秀彬问崔范奎。  
“不是，碰巧网友和你一个昵称。”  
“你怎么知道我用来和小葵交流的昵称的。”崔秀彬在这空白里，理出一条无比清晰的思路，像一根长长的导线。  
“我……不是……可能……碰巧……”崔范奎是被揭穿就很难伪装的人。  
崔秀彬没再理他，迅速在聊天对话框里输了几个字母，夺过崔范奎的手机，他发了几条，崔范奎的手机就同步亮起几条。然后那根导线被点燃，迅速蔓延，直接引爆了那颗炸弹。  
“他们说得没错，你真的恶心。”崔秀彬说。

崔秀彬最后是坐在那一排屋子门口睡着的，可能睡着的时候都快到了天亮，早上是被崔范奎叫醒的，崔范奎离他很远，说的话是很急切的辩解。  
“我怕你迟到所以……”  
崔秀彬擦了擦眼睛，沉默着站起来，看见崔范奎站在很远的地方等他，于是他慢吞吞迈开步子，崔范奎就向前走，回头看他有没有跟丢。

坐在公车上崔秀彬开始犯瞌睡，爸妈昨晚也没回家，没有发现同样没回家的他，他心里已经没什么感觉了，好像本该这样。快下车的时候崔范奎又叫了他，用手指了指门的方向，示意要下车了，崔秀彬站在门口，故意坐过了一站，想要和崔范奎拉大距离。

这样的后果就是迟到，早读在门外罚站。崔秀彬在早读课下课铃响的前十五分钟去了厕所，用凉水冲了脸，对着镜子，拍了拍双颊，因为没睡好，肿得比平时厉害。可他也没办法，比起这个更烦心的是小葵的事。  
一年前在游戏里认识的网友，因为开了同城，所以崔秀彬知道这人和自己同城。操作什么的都还不错，打游戏也不喜欢说很多话，于是说想加SNS的好友，对方磨磨唧唧半天没反应，头像也灰下去，崔秀彬本来以为对方不愿意的。第二天那人照常上线，第一句话就是自己的SNS账号。  
顶着女性id 玩游戏的人很多，但崔秀彬真没想到对方确实也是女性，一开始还是怀疑的，怕被对方骗财又或者骗一些照片，但很奇怪的，小葵表现得格外真诚，甚至乐意自己分享一些东西，都是很可爱的生活碎片，小葵自己说话也很可爱，有一点傲娇的可爱，这样的形象很快让崔秀彬打消了怀疑——不骗财，也不发展感情纠葛，愿意做崔秀彬的垃圾桶。  
崔秀彬点开相册，有一个相册都是分给小葵的，里面是小葵曾经分享给他的照片，每一张照片对应的文字他都记得。  
云朵——“今天遇见一朵像向日葵的云朵，太罕见了所以想分享给你！”  
冰淇淋——“不好吃，这个味道，千万不要买。”  
扑克牌——“和邻居弟弟学魔术，我学不会，他嘲笑我来着。”  
游乐园，小丑——“好辛苦，工作人员，但能让人开心起来也是有意义的工作。”  
一块秃掉的草地？——“这块秃掉的草地，是我的墓地，我还立了墓碑。。”  
……  
崔秀彬有时候也和小葵抱怨现实生活的事，他有多不喜欢现在的班级，他憎恶有些做法，他苦恼人际交往，他对于亲情的麻木。可大多数时候，这些都好像不存在，小葵给他的生活带来了净土，于是他就努力挖掘生活缝隙里的好东西，这样都摆在这里，居然也产生自己是个幸福的孩子的错觉。小葵是出口，是现实世界通向他的乐园的出口。  
可现在小葵的面具被打破了，出口被关闭了，小葵就是崔范奎，他觉得他和小葵一起构建起来的乐园崩塌了，很迷茫，他不清楚这是一场骗局和戏弄，还是巧合，他也不知道为什么崔范奎要拿女性身份来骗他。他是带着期待约小葵见面的，那种心情和奔向新生活差不多，现在落空了，他被困在现实世界了。  
崔秀彬重新把手机揣回口袋，准备回到班门口去迎接老师的责骂。

说教无非就那么几点，听得人耳朵起茧，成绩、考勤、评优，崔秀彬一个都不在乎，他也不知道自己在乎什么，好像能活下去就行。老师走之后，三四个男生立刻勾肩搭背地走过来。  
“起晚了？真去见网友了？”  
崔秀彬不想回答，就往教室里走。  
“可能确实那个网友，不怎么靓吧。”有人说。  
崔秀彬停住脚步，“没有，他很好。”他没办法容忍别人说小葵不好的，他乐园的缔造者，他的精神领袖，应该是及腰长发的女神，躺在苹果树下，拿着青苹果，眼波里不含暧昧的警示，而是欲滴的天真和阳光的色泽，他在这一刻选择性忘记一些事实。  
而崔范奎尽力把头埋进臂弯里装睡。  
直到今天放学，他们也没说过一句话。崔秀彬觉得很好，他是很郁闷，也很生气，但这件事就这样过去也好。

家里依旧是空荡的，好在妈妈给崔秀彬打了一通电话，内容倒是挺程式化——吃了吗，别生病，我去忙了。  
崔秀彬不在乎。  
养成的习惯让他在回家路上拍了一只走在屋檐上的猫咪，想要发送的时候，那种迷茫又涌上来——发给小葵吗？  
他没有生气，就是有着古怪的感觉，别扭的，说不清，他不是很生气崔范奎骗他，但他对自己的性别认知产生了怀疑——是因为小葵才喜欢的，还是对方不是崔范奎也行，又或者，对方是崔范奎也没关系。  
他摇了摇脑袋，大喊了一声，想把脑子里的荒唐念头驱逐出去。但打开电脑，游戏也没意思，聊天更无趣。生活是回到之前的日子了吗，不是。崔秀彬心想不是这样的，好像更糟糕。

看见男生们的匿名聊天室的消息是第二天早上，那时候聊天室已经是炸开的状态，崔秀彬点开的时候，觉得不会有比这更坏的消息了。  
【3：查到了，和崔秀彬网聊的女孩子】  
【3：真是】  
【7：什么？？】  
【4：说啊！】  
【3：[图片消息]】  
【5：崔范奎？！】  
【7：呕……】  
【10：认真的吗？】  
【3：很厉害的黑客，花了不少零用钱呢，爱信不信】  
【8：基佬】  
【4：崔秀彬完了】  
【5：崔秀彬出来啊！你的贞洁不保了啊！】  
【9：贞洁不保是什么话kkkkkkkk】  
【3：kkkkkkkk今天脸这么臭估计就是发现是崔范奎了吧】  
【6：第一次就被男的搞了】  
【7：可别真被骚扰了，我是觉得恶心】  
……  
后面的内容大部分倒是和崔秀彬无关，基本都是围绕崔范奎的，像是列好的清单，崔范奎的所有行为被肢解，放在这样的平台上解读，辅以他们所曾看到的同类东西，对比，再肢解，再解读。  
【6：基佬】  
这是最简洁的总结了。  
【7：恶心的基佬】  
这是带了修饰词的总结。  
崔秀彬像是又回到高一的时候，两个人一同被摆在SNS平台上的亲吻，虽然那次对他影响并不大，但他想人倒霉的时候，总栽在一个人身上，总免不了一些蓄意存在。要是能做一个不知情的瞎子或者哑巴也好，但崔范奎总把他拖到旋涡的中心。

到教室的时候崔范奎已经到了，趴在桌子上，不想抬头的样子。那些知道内情的男生都带着各式各样的目光打量崔范奎，有些人也愿意同女生分享这个秘密。  
崔秀彬刚放下书包，那些打量的目光就转移回他身上，他也低着头，他不想附和那些人说“恶心”、“基佬”之类的词语。但有男生在门口叫他，“崔秀彬！你出来。”他又不得不走出去，他非常讨厌这些时刻，但他毫无办法，自从决定融合在这种氛围中之后。  
七嘴八舌的，崔秀彬知道他们的好奇远多过疑问，看热闹远多过其他的情绪的总和。  
“你没事吧？”带着讥笑。  
“你没被掰弯吧？”带着嘲讽的。  
“够恶心的了，别接触那人了。”看似正义的。  
崔秀彬一句话都不想接，他很想反驳，又不知道是为自己的不知情说话，还是为崔范奎说话。而且反驳无用，反驳激起的只是他们毫无营养的回应——“开玩笑的”，“我可没别的意思”，“你是不是玩不起”。  
然后说话声最大的先安静下来，陆陆续续大家都安静下来，看向崔秀彬的身后，崔秀彬也转身，看见双手握在身前的崔范奎，看着很多人的眼睛，然后又迅速低下头。  
“我没去见他，他不知道是我。”崔范奎这样干净利落地结束了对于崔秀彬的一场拷问。

这样好吗？崔秀彬反复想，吃午饭的时候在想，上课的时候在想，好像大家都在同情他，而他也可以找到完美的借口去狠狠厌恶崔范奎，和大家一起唾弃他，但他并不想这样做，小葵真的模糊了他的心智。他急需发泄的出口，但不存在这样的出口了。所以崔范奎在放学时出现在他回家路上，他没什么好脾气。  
“烂人。”崔秀彬说。  
崔范奎低着头，头发乖乖顺顺贴在前额，“对不起。”  
“你哥也是烂人。”崔秀彬从“对不起”里感知到自己受骗的委屈，“黑心司机，绕远路。”  
但崔秀彬因为这句话挨揍了，轻飘飘的一拳打在肩膀上。  
“不许说我哥！”  
崔范奎也只是本能的反应，收回这一拳之后他几乎是愣在原地，崔秀彬往后退了一步，然后盯着崔范奎看了一下，看崔范奎有些害怕地往后缩。崔秀彬没做什么，他从崔范奎身边绕过去了。

9月13日，11班的英语老师宣布离职，究竟有几分不舍崔秀彬不好评估，但在讲台上的一番演讲倒是声情并茂，崔秀彬对老师没什么特别的感受，不抵触也不喜爱，好像是做好自己的工作，避开与这位女老师的交集就好。但有些人不一样，他们不欢迎这样资历轻却不知拉拢学生甚至有些偏心的老师，有点痛恨这位老师的惩罚，和频繁向教导部打报告的行为。所以女老师在讲台上说话的时候，底下都是低声嗤笑的声音。  
“我知道，我可能做不好一个老师……”女老师说。  
“她知道，她居然知道。”坐在崔秀彬旁边的男生隔着崔秀彬和坐在崔秀彬另一边的男生说，他们同时看向崔秀彬，崔秀彬笑着点了点头。  
这事到这不算完，崔秀彬看见他们发在匿名聊天室里的消息。  
【1：我们要送点礼物】  
【4：对】  
【9：kkkkkkk】  
这礼物一定不是什么好东西，但主谋其实也就那几个，所有人都很清楚。这时候，要捂住自己的眼睛，捂住自己的嘴巴，崔秀彬不觉得羞耻，他只是余下的十三分之一，他拥有这种沉默权。

崔秀彬午休的时候在校园里乱逛，看到那五个男孩子戴着鸭舌帽，帽檐压得很低，手里拿着不知道是什么，匆匆忙忙下了地下车库。崔秀彬留了心，但他不打算去看，他知道他们在实施他们密谋的东西。要是这样若无其事地走过去就好了，但他回头，继续向前走的时候，看见了站在对面的崔范奎，眼神复杂地望向地下车库，崔秀彬的心脏突然开始打鼓。

事情闹得有点大，超出预期的大。警察来了学校，女老师哭哭啼啼在校长办公室大喊，头发都乱掉，看热闹的孩子被上课铃和任课老师赶回教室，心思也不全然在课堂上，他们喜欢这种乱糟糟的感觉，不同于上课的感受，这种隐约要来的东西，会像是一场狂欢，刺激，把他们从枯燥无味的泥潭中拉出来——前提是他们不是这狂欢中需要被架上绞刑架的那一个，他们只是下面欢呼的人群，那领头的人发出什么样的口号，他们就跟着喊什么样的口号，分泌过多的多巴胺，再消耗，喂饱自己枯燥的灵魂，使其看上去莹润饱满，有活着的样子。  
那五个男孩子不太好，一直眼神阴鸷地看着班门口。这堂数学课上到一半的时候，警察终于走进来，这五个人把那种神色收起来，假装从课本中刚回过神，抬起头惊讶地看着警察们。  
“高手。”崔秀彬心里想。  
站在台上看上去年纪卡在中间的警察开始说话，剩下两个的目光像探照灯一样扫视过每个人。  
“今天在地下车库，发生了很恶劣的事情。你们的英语老师，李女士，在自己主驾驶座上，发现了不明液体。经我们探查，这是消毒液和洁厕灵的混合物。”  
下面的孩子们没有声音。  
“二楼清洁间，恰巧丢了两瓶。”  
“不知道你们怎么打开车窗的，但确实，是非常小孩子的手段。”  
“早点站出来吧，监控这种东西，就是为了有些人准备的。”  
下面还是没有声音，但崔秀彬看得出那五个男孩子中，总是跟在最后的那一位，一直用手指扣着自己的掌心。  
但没有人站出来。  
警察放软了语气，“也总会有看到的人吧？你如果看到，不说，就是帮凶。”  
崔秀彬侧过头看了崔范奎一眼，发现崔范奎也在看他，两个人同时收回目光，低下头。  
“知情者来校长办公室，我们会保护你们的。”  
崔秀彬用力拿后槽牙抵住要发抖的上下齿，最年长的警察走之前加大音量吼了一句，班里很多孩子都被吓得一抖，一个女生被吓坏了，当下就哭了出来。崔秀彬也被吓得一抖，后槽牙错开，一下子磕在腮边，很疼，但他连说“疼”都张不开口。他挺想哭的，但他不能。  
走向办公区域的校长办公室的路就那么一条，不会有人犯傻去的。

放学的时候崔秀彬被堵在校门口，那五个男生都在，拿威胁的语气假意和他商量，“秀彬，你和我们是一样的吧。”  
“我，都不知道。”崔秀彬说。  
对方满意地点点头。崔范奎也走出来，那五个人换了个对象围上去，崔范奎个子算中等，被五个人高马大的男生围在中间，像是关进了监牢，他很努力挣开，又被拖回去，伸出一只手。崔范奎一直喊崔秀彬的名字，“崔秀彬，真的！我有事！有事问你！”  
崔秀彬回头看了崔范奎，有一瞬间的晃神，他看见崔范奎像被关在监牢里的公主。但他很快清醒过来，头也不回地走了。

9月14日，警察的调查不了了之，班里的低气压仅仅一天就过去了，好像没这回事发生一样。11班又发生了斗殴事件，主人公是崔范奎和那五个男生之一，崔秀彬没太能想到崔范奎打起来人是有一股狠劲的，但寡不敌众。  
他们在走廊上打架的，督导和很多老师都在开会，没人管这场闹剧，崔秀彬尽量不去看，不去听，直到那些骂骂咧咧的声音夹着崔范奎的骂声远去的，他才放下笔，用橡皮擦把画下的圆圈、点、线都擦干净，但用的力气太大，有些地方的纸张被划破，他丢下橡皮擦，朝厕所跑去。  
厕所里是更吵闹的声音，有几个男孩子围在门口看热闹，崔秀彬个子高，在人群中瞟了一眼，看见自己的同学，和崔范奎。  
声音很杂乱，崔秀彬听不清谁讲了什么，崔范奎一高一低的惊呼声他听得很轻，那些男孩子在扒崔范奎的裤子，崔范奎的手被两个男生分别抓着，双腿也是，他拼命想把自己的脸藏起来，却又忍不住发出呜咽的声音，他在人群的缝隙里看到崔秀彬，张口说了几个字。  
但崔秀彬走开了。

那五个男生没多久也回来了，有一个鼻子里塞了卫生纸，卫生纸很长，蛮不雅观地伸出来一截。崔范奎没有回来，一直到上课都没有回来，下午也是，但他的书和笔都摊开放在桌子上。大多数任课老师都不太在意缺了一个人，唯独数学老师问了一句，大部分人都像做梦一样回头看崔范奎的课桌，才发现这少了一个人。崔秀彬的腿在桌子下面一刻不停地抖着，他装作若无其事的样子，手上的笔也飞快在指间转动着。  
“救救我。”崔范奎说。  
崔秀彬像被戳到了赤裸的神经上，猛抖了一下胳膊，手里转动的笔飞到了前排的座位下面。

崔秀彬第一次察觉到上课的时间这么长——不睡觉光醒着的时间这么长，他把手机藏在书页里，偷偷摸摸地点开SNS，匿名聊天群又是很多消息，崔秀彬几乎是条件反射地骂了一句脏话，然后他切换了一天多没有登录的，和小葵聊天的号码，同步弹出来几条新消息。  
【系统提示：最新消息】  
【小葵（出口）：对不起。】  
【小葵（出口）：可我哥哥手机打不通】  
【小葵（出口）：熟悉的地方找不到他，哥哥的朋友也说不知道】  
【小葵（出口）：你知道他在哪儿吗】  
【小葵（出口）：拜托了……】

值日生都走了之后，崔范奎才回来，裤子上沾染了脏水，短袖上衣的前襟滴了一摊血迹，手臂和手腕上有被划破的血痕，崔秀彬盯着他看了很久，等到崔范奎把书包都收拾好，才敢开口。  
“你衣服上的血？”  
“不是我的。”崔范奎背着书包走出去了。  
崔秀彬也拎起书包追出去，“等等！”  
崔范奎没理他。  
“我知道你哥哥！”  
崔范奎停下来了。

看守所的位置离崔范奎的家比较近，到的时候门口的警卫正因为换岗显得懒懒散散的，崔秀彬跟在崔范奎身后，有点犹豫，一方面他想要和崔范奎求和，但另一方面他觉得他好像在违背他承诺崔连准的事情。  
“要……进去吗？”崔秀彬在门口，还是说出这句话，“你哥大概不希望你知道的。”  
“他要我做笨蛋我就做笨蛋吗！”崔范奎冲崔秀彬吼了一句，过于突然声音又很大，崔秀彬被吓得抖了一下。  
最后只让崔范奎进去了，理由是崔秀彬是无关的人（因为崔范奎不肯承认崔秀彬是他的朋友）。看守所门口没有椅子，没有商店，崔秀彬在警卫的注视下，看着眼色小心翼翼挑了一块地方坐下。抬头是今天的晚霞，非常奇妙的糅合，橘色、紫色、墨蓝色、金黄色还有粉色，是那种层层叠加又变换的，崔秀彬记得美术课上老师同他们讲，色彩的叠加最好不要超过三种，不然就是脏色，但现在天空的颜色也是叠加起来的，完完全全美丽嘛！崔秀彬想。  
会谈的时间非常短，崔范奎从里面走出来，明显是哭过的样子，单肩背着包，从崔秀彬面前的台阶上走下去。  
“见到了吗？”  
“见到了……谢谢。”  
“呃，我是想解释一些事情。就是，关于聊天那事，我没有生气。”崔秀彬想了想，觉得自己还是生气了一开始，于是又改口，“我是想说，我不在意了。”  
崔范奎站在最下层的台阶看崔秀彬，“不在意什么？”  
“不在意，小葵就是你的事情。”  
最后的阳光从看守所的大楼那里斜斜打过来，把建筑物分割成一明一暗的两部分，崔范奎也被分割成这样一明一暗的两部分，被阳光照到的眼睛微微眯着，处在黑暗里的眼睛无波无澜，“小葵本来就不是我。”  
崔秀彬愣了一下，追上崔范奎，“不是你是什么意思？”  
非常了然的，有一点自嘲意味的笑容挂在崔范奎脸上，他把自己的书包带从崔秀彬手里抢回来，“你现在知道了，还觉得崔范奎，和小葵，是一个人吗？”  
崔秀彬被问住了，他也不知道自己喜欢的人，是一个人，还是两个不同的人。

其实事情都是有蛛丝马迹的，崔秀彬一向是直觉很准的人，说起来是有点玄乎并且可笑的事情，他觉得小葵发给他的那片云，他在天上见过同样的，那只冰棒，大概是从学校转角的小商店买的……还有其他的琐碎时光，他们都一起共享过，很多时候崔秀彬也分不清到底这是一种奇妙的介入感，还是他们的的确确呼吸着同一片领域的空气。他完全期待小葵再度上线，和他一起交流分享这些东西，听他抱怨生活里并不高兴的事情，但崔范奎的话完全问住了他——你仅仅是喜欢网路上的虚拟人物吗？  
小葵这个人物也因此一下子立体起来，之前的小葵只是在网线另一端的，平面的形象，他充满柔和的力量，偶尔展露一点忧伤的情绪，大部分时候，他恪尽职守，做着崔秀彬的树洞，填满崔秀彬无趣的人生。现在的小葵，他的主体叫“崔范奎”，是和崔秀彬意外亲吻的男孩子，是被称作“基佬”的不受欢迎的孩子，是独来独往显得荒凉又勇敢的孩子。其实是很难把这两种形象拼凑在一起，可不涉及金钱的感情索取，又怎么称得上是骗局呢？  
这样想着，翻来覆去的，把崔范奎的样子反复套进躺在苹果树下的人身上，崔秀彬没觉得有一丝厌恶的。

9月15日，晴天，崔范奎正常来上学了，但崔秀彬打架了，战况惨烈。  
起因是在放学回家的路上，那天在厕所一起扒崔范奎裤子的孩子们，又说起小葵与崔范奎的事情，当然没什么好话，那时候崔秀彬走在他们右边，崔范奎走在他们左边，说话依旧是肆无忌惮的，崔秀彬知道他们是故意的。当其中一个描述到崔范奎的性器、大腿根的触感，崔秀彬终于觉得这个人和强奸犯没什么两样，第一拳打到男孩右脸颊的时候，男孩还难以置信地看了一眼崔秀彬——他以为崔秀彬会按一贯的作风附和他所说的。  
没有打过架的崔秀彬很快被按在地上打，用手臂和手肘勉强遮挡一下对方的拳头，但对方打架除了狠之外毫无章法，男孩不想把校门口的督导引过来，放开了崔秀彬，崔秀彬从地上爬起来，从鼻腔和嘴巴里涌出一摊血，他站在原地用袖子擦着嘴巴和鼻子，后面督导从校门口跑过来，那一群男孩子很快散开，崔秀彬也被人拉着袖子跑到没有人的小巷子。

崔范奎放开崔秀彬的手，看见他一只眼睛已经肿起来，不太能睁得开。  
“嗨。”崔范奎拍拍崔秀彬的肩膀，崔秀彬把半个身子都转过去，用另一只眼睛看见崔范奎。  
“你过来干什么？”崔秀彬很别扭地又转回去，他觉得非常非常丢人。  
“被督导抓了，要写检讨，要请家长，很麻烦，你不是不想见你爸妈吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“突然就打架了？”  
“嗯。”  
“因为他们又说了‘小葵’？”  
“他们说了崔范奎。”  
崔范奎没预料到这个答案，“小葵不是崔范奎。你知道崔范奎是什么样的吗？你知道崔范奎被贴着什么样的标签吗？”  
“小葵就是崔范奎，那算做你的一部分。”  
“小葵是，同性恋，你能接受吗？你能接受他被贴上这样的标签吗？”崔范奎说，“如果不能，你还是就当小葵只是小葵。”  
人身上如果有标签，也该是形容人的秉性的，而不是各种各类、带着人所赋予的具有其他意义的tag。崔秀彬摇摇头，“但小葵就是你。如果要我来形容，我更愿意这样形容崔范奎：可爱的、善良的崔范奎，另，也是我的出口，小葵。”  
崔范奎看着崔秀彬，身后是和看守所那天一样的晚霞，但这次没有建筑物的遮挡，两个人都完完整整地在橘黄色的光中，崔范奎擦了一下眼睛。  
“你怎么办？”  
“什么啊？”崔秀彬费力地睁开眼睛。  
“你这张脸，要怎么办？去医院吗？”  
“啊？看上去很严重吗？”  
“左边是肿的，右边倒是很正常，不对称，看上去——你觉得呢？”  
“啊——”崔秀彬苦着脸，“不想去医院。”  
“你爸妈要是还不回去的话，跟上我。”  
崔秀彬就跟在崔范奎身后走，上公车，两个人并肩坐在最后一排，摇摇晃晃到太阳完全沉入地平线，崔秀彬从窗玻璃上看见自己的脸，右眼肿得很严重，嘴唇也破了，血迹干涸沾染在嘴唇翘起的皮上，他用手肘怼了怼睡着的崔范奎，“崔范奎，不是左边，是右边。”  
被叫醒的崔范奎不能明白他在说什么，“啊？”  
“是你的左边，我的右边啦！”崔秀彬佯装生气。  
崔范奎明白他在说什么，觉得很好笑，就那样笑起来，头抵在车厢上，手轻轻锤着胸口，看上去随时都要笑过去。崔秀彬在这样的片刻，更加能探寻崔范奎与小葵的关系——会让人开心的那一部分。

拽了拉绳，灯亮的一瞬间，崔范奎吐了吐舌头。崔秀彬在9月12日带来的向日葵还是在原来的位置，横着躺在小餐桌上，花杆完全干枯，花瓣软软地倒在在一起，邻着桌面的那几瓣贴在桌子上。  
“对不起啊，你的花。”崔范奎说。  
崔秀彬没在意，他更在意旁边那块长了霉斑的蛋糕，“这是……蛋糕？”  
“哥哥没回来，他没吃到。”  
崔秀彬看到崔范奎沉默着把花和蛋糕都拿出去丢掉，想了很久才开口，“以后还会吃到的。”

家里没有冰箱，也就没有冰块，崔范奎受累去外面的便利小店买了两根冰棍，敷在崔秀彬眼睛上，这样捣鼓了有一会，因为刚入秋，天气还有些热，捏一捏塑料外包装，已经开始融化了，崔范奎顺着豁口撕开冰棒，里面的糖水滴滴答答落在地上，冰棒都小了一圈，崔范奎把它递给崔秀彬，自己又拆开另外一只。  
“崔秀彬，我以为你一直讨厌我的。”  
“不是讨厌，就是，亲吻事件之后，不想总被人拿这说事——可我知道和你无关，都是那些脑子不太好的人干的。”  
崔范奎听见崔秀彬这样形容那些孩子，觉得不可思议，又很好笑，“你之前只拿酥饼的身份说过你不喜欢班级，这么直白还是第一次。”  
崔秀彬很喜欢崔范奎这样笑开的样子，于是他就说更多，“白痴，蠢货，懦夫……”  
白炽灯并不是特别亮，崔范奎的笑声一直没有停，崔秀彬仿佛找到同盟般从那种被捆手捆脚的束缚环境中解脱，昏黄的灯光下，崔秀彬觉得他们两个也成为了恶人，这样肆无忌惮地讲着坏话，但他才不管呢，至少现在，这样的高中生活里，他从没有这样畅快过。  
崔范奎坐在沙发上，渐渐停住笑声，“秀彬，那你就，回不去了啊，今天打了架的话。”  
“不回去了。”  
“你是不是从来没打过架，真的非常非常菜。”  
“……是啦。”  
“哈哈！”崔范奎发出两声古怪的笑声。  
崔秀彬闭上眼睛，冰凉的感受过去，他开始觉得眼睛刺痛，只睁开一只眼睛是太费力的事情，所以他完完全全把眼睛闭上。  
“崔秀彬，你既然不讨厌我，也不承认我身上的标签。那你喜欢我吗？”勇气是一瞬间积攒的，它不能慢慢慢慢积攒，因为人是会泄气的动物。  
崔秀彬没有说话。  
“秀彬呐，这是几啊？”崔范奎坐在崔秀彬另一边，朝他伸出2根手指。  
“疼啊，崔范奎，不要再考我了。”  
“那还能看清我吗？”  
“嗯。”  
空了很长的时间，没有人说话。  
“那你现在，还敢不敢？”崔范奎说。  
“什么？”  
“敢不敢吻我。”

晚上11点，之前那个叫“凯”的孩子来敲门了，看到崔秀彬肿着一只眼，下意识在崔范奎身上打量，“哥，你们打架了？”  
“我没有。”崔范奎赶紧举起双手，表示自己是清白的。  
“那还好。”  
“你们从市中心回来的？”崔范奎注意到凯手上的黑色塑料袋，开口的地方露出一点黄色的布料。  
“嗯。”但凯的脸色并不好，几乎是脸色苍白的，“连准哥回来了吗？”  
“没呢，开车没执照被抓了，要个两周吧。”  
“严重吗？”  
“还好吧，哥说没事——你怎么，感觉慌慌张张的。”  
凯张了两下嘴巴，眼神也迫切地往别的地方瞟，刻意压低了声音，“哥，他回来了。”  
崔范奎没有反应过来，“谁？”  
凯用大拇指指了指隔壁的屋子，“他。”  
“泰现呢？”  
“回去了。”休宁凯指了指隔壁。  
两个人都变得很沉默，崔秀彬不懂这种沉默，“怎么了？”  
崔秀彬用一只眼睛看见崔范奎，抬起头，又低下头，握紧拳头，又放开。  
“他还犯浑你就让泰现把秀慧姨带到我家来。”  
“好。”凯点点头，“那连准哥呢？不需要帮忙吗？”  
“能帮什么忙呢？没什么可以帮的，要泰现自己小心。”

崔秀彬在门被关上的那一刻体会到那段对话的沉重，隔音效果并不好的墙，断断续续传来女人的叫声，男孩子的吼声，男人的辱骂声。崔范奎听了一会，像是终于受不了了，蹲在地上捂住耳朵。崔秀彬走过去，蹲下，把自己的双手覆在崔范奎的双手上，等到完全没声音才放开。  
崔范奎抬起头，眼睛里晶晶亮亮的，“我有点想我哥。”  
“2周，2周他就出来了。”  
“嗯。”  
“秀彬，我不敢。”  
“不敢什么？”  
“我不敢敲开泰现家的门，把秀慧姨和泰现救出来——那男的本来三年前就走了的，谁知道他还会回来。”  
“谁？”  
“泰现的爸爸，只有哥敢骂他，泰现还比较小的时候，哥就总在那男的发疯的时候把泰现救过来。都说秀慧姨是有精神病的那一个，但我觉得不是，那男的发起疯来更像个精神病。”  
崔秀彬不知道怎么办，但隔壁屋已经没什么动静了，他想这应该是件好事。  
两个人关了灯，躺在床上，后山非常安静，城郊的地方夜晚没有车的灯光。

“崔秀彬，我经常做梦。”崔范奎说，“梦见很多人，很多人，非常多熟悉的面孔，你们举着火把，朝我走。有第一个人丢下火把，就接连有人丢下来，一开始火苗很小，只在脚下，我看见脚上穿的还是我喜欢了蛮久的那双帆布鞋——我做梦也挺结合实际哈。后来火就越来越大了，烧到衣服的下摆，然后就不再是慢慢烧了，是一下子窜上去的。但我没有呼救，就好像天生我就该被架上这种位置，享受这种惩罚。真的非常多非常多人，有些有脸，有些没脸所以只看得到脖子的部分。我在那群人里，也梦到过你。”  
“……对不起。”崔秀彬说这话的时候食指紧紧绞住中指，骨节发出“咔”的动静。  
“但那群人之中，我也看到自己。”崔范奎说，“我在很多时候觉得自己是个没用的人。反抗没有用，自救也做不到，连死的勇气都不足够。反倒做起像鸵鸟一样的旁观者。你知道班上那个瘸腿的男生吗？”  
“知道。”  
“他打小报告被他们发现了，他们就把他的自行车的轮胎弄漏气，刹车弄坏了，我看着他骑上去的。那时候我安慰自己，啊，这就和发生在我身上的事情一样啊，都是男孩子的，男孩子的恶作剧。”崔范奎侧过头，把脸朝向崔秀彬，虽然他什么都看不见，“是恶作剧吧，他们也不会想到刹车不好用会在下坡的时候造成那样的后果对吧？这次对老师的恶作剧也是，对吧？他们都背不下化学方程式的人，怎么会知道消毒液和洁厕灵混合的后果呢？”  
崔范奎哭起来，“是很荒谬的事情，我第一次和他们打架就是在高一，打赢了，但因为磕掉了对方一颗牙，哥哥赔了很多钱。那样的胜利也不是胜利，我就像一个虚无的东西，生活在班级里，看到很多，又装作没看到很多，被人放在火堆上惩罚，同时自己也成为那个举火把的人。”  
崔秀彬想起在匿名群里，总是成为调侃对象的崔范奎；总是用“基佬”这个词被概括的崔范奎的人生；在厕所被推倒的扒了裤子的崔范奎。他在很多时刻和崔范奎一样，拿“这都是男孩子的恶作剧”这个理由来搪塞自己，可他今天第一次听崔范奎说被架在火堆上烧的梦，真真切切感受到他是那持火者之中的一员，他们都在缓慢而猛烈地杀死崔范奎。他侧过身去，眼泪从一只完好的眼睛和一只肿胀的眼睛里流出来，歪歪曲曲在脸上画着线。  
“我经常觉得没有解决办法，就好像你没办法说他们就是坏人——那你们就都是坏人，也没办法说服自己，自己就是个好人。但我知道打架没有解决办法，为自己打出去的拳头就像对着空气挥舞一样，这种泄愤的途径无能又无力，有时候想，杀掉他们就好了，像他们恶作剧一样，用同样的恶作剧杀掉他们。但我没有勇气，我连死的勇气都很欠缺。”  
“他们……不该，你要，活着。”崔秀彬说得断断续续的。  
“可我真想过的，秀彬。”崔范奎用很温柔的语气叫那两个字，“高一末尾的时候，认识了一个女孩，很巧的是，我们也是通过那个游戏——就是我和你认识的那个游戏，我们认识的。她拉我进了Suicide room，里面教了很多种方法。你知道有多颠覆我的认知吗？居然人坐在床上也可以吊死自己诶！真就，就真他妈的无厘头。我问群里的人，坐着是不是就没那么可怕，他们说还是一样的，那女孩子就不干了，说我们换一种方法。最后换来换去，她爸妈发现了我们的聊天还有那个群，发消息骂了我一通，这事也就没继续下去。”崔范奎眨了眨沾了泪水的睫毛，沉沉的，“是那时候知道死是很需要勇气的一件事。她放弃之后，我就开始胆怯，我就又开始期盼，有没有新的东西。不过她最后一次找我私聊那天，我真的哭得非常非常惨。”  
“她说什么了？”  
“她说，‘为什么骗我一起去死呢’。”  
崔秀彬感觉泪腺直直下通进了嗓子，他拼命滚动喉结把那些苦涩的、庞大的东西咽下去，“你没有骗她。”  
“我只是觉得她好像想通了，我是真的很高兴。”  
“但你也有期待的东西啊，你有你的哥哥啊。”  
“哥哥本来13岁之前都在学舞蹈的，艺术高中都物色好了，但很复杂的事情，哥哥只剩我，我也只剩哥哥。未成年，找不到薪资高又正当的工作，夜出租是最快的活。哥有时候挺傻的，戴了那种夸张的配饰，贴了纹身贴，装得像个成年人一样，但脸完全是小孩子嘛！”突然带了点撒娇的意味，崔秀彬想到那顶鸭舌帽下面和他们一样溢着稚气的脸，自己当时紧张害怕都挺好笑的，“会觉得哥哥，啊，好像本来有更好的生活的。我想过很多办法消失，无影无踪的那种。”  
“你哥哥大概不会觉得抛下你是个好选择，他更不会允许你被挂着失踪的牌子。”  
“也是，我也没有选择的权利。”  
崔秀彬用手碰了碰崔范奎的手，“还有更多的，那个叫凯的男孩子和叫泰现的男孩子……你愿意的话，也可以期待期待我。”  
“你会陪着我吗？”崔范奎问。  
“会。”  
“什么事都可以吗？”  
“可以。”

像是下了很大勇气，崔范奎起来开了灯，崔秀彬用手遮住完好的左眼。  
“喝牛奶么？喝吧。”  
崔秀彬看见轻松说着话的崔范奎，语气里夹杂了一点期待和乞求，“可以。”  
崔秀彬又躺会床上，听见煤气灶被打着的声音，液体被注入铁锅的声音，咕嘟咕嘟冒泡的声音，他的印象里牛奶是很好烧开的，但一直咕嘟咕嘟，咕嘟咕嘟。  
“崔秀彬，你还要喝吗？”  
“怎么了吗？”  
“糊了，我烧糊了。”  
崔秀彬走过去的时候，看见崔范奎把锅里的牛奶都倒进水池里，一个杯子里的也被倒进水池里，剩下一个杯子放在水池旁边，里面只装了半杯牛奶，白色的小瓶子也放在它旁边。崔范奎把锅和杯子都丢进水池里，推着崔秀彬走到床的地方。  
“没有了，不能喝了。”  
崔范奎躺在崔秀彬身边，还很热，没有电风扇或者空调，两个人搭着薄薄的床单。  
“晚安，秀彬。”  
“晚安。”

崔秀彬是在凌晨四点被哭声吵醒的，后山已经有晨光，崔秀彬看见身边，蜷成虾米一样俯跪着的生物，不停抖动着，脊背像鲸鱼的背脊一般。崔秀彬没觉得意外，他伸出手臂从崔范奎的尾骨摸到后脖颈的骨头，笔直的，颤抖的，那只属于崔范奎。崔范奎把身子挺起来，又落下。  
“长大好难哦……秀彬。”  
崔秀彬忘记是什么时候开始长大，他用两根手指间的距离比划，“这一段是18年。”  
“那这样均分为18份呢。”崔秀彬把距离缩小到大概两枚硬币的厚度，“我们高三啦，就差一年，就这一点点，就可以长大了。”  
“长大了就能跑出去了吧。”  
“大概会的。”  
“你能保证吗？”  
“我保证。”  
“快一点吧，再快一点。要是能提前变成大人就好了，就变成我养哥哥，还有泰现和凯，我也能照顾他们。”  
“那我要变成一个很会打架的大人。”崔秀彬摸着自己的眼眶，觉得还是有点疼。  
“这什么怪理想，不如成为一个富人。”  
“不知道，但我想他们要是还欺负你，我就一直打架，一直打架，打到我是赢了的那个为止。”  
“会好吗？”  
“会。”  
“那首先，我不想再当一个旁观者了。”崔范奎说，用很坚定的眼神。

9月16日，两人像9月13日那样，一同坐公车，一个在校门口的车站下车，一个在后一站下车。崔秀彬的眼睛还是微微肿胀着，他和崔范奎擦身而过的时候，看见崔范奎走向办公区域。  
9月16日傍晚，崔秀彬没等到说要一起走的崔范奎。  
9月16日晚，酥饼发的消息，没有回应。  
9月17日，凌晨4点31分，小葵（出口）发给酥饼新的消息。  
9月17日，崔范奎没来上学，被记过。  
9月17日，崔秀彬把收到的新消息交给老师，督导，以及警察。  
9月18日，网警找到了被男孩子们删除的直播记录。  
9月18日，下游的拦污索，清理垃圾时，和水生植物、垃圾一起发现的，有穿了育礼校服的孩子。

直播视频的记录警察本来只放给校长、老师还有录视频的孩子看的，崔秀彬踹了门口的警卫两脚，又在肚子上挨了那么一下，才被放进来。  
傍晚的时候，天气不太好，没有晚霞，是最开始，这个班级最初开始混乱的起点，江滩的桥洞下面。录的人应该在桥洞里，但崔范奎在江里，比较浅的地方，双手被捆在背后，育礼的短袖校服被江水打透，看得见他的脊背骨，没有穿校裤，只剩下一条内裤。  
“往里，往里走！”  
崔范奎就听话地往里走，湿发贴在头上，江水绊住他的脚步，一歪一扭的，音频里传来尖锐的笑声，一连串的。  
“回来吧！回来！”  
崔范奎又转过身，水顺着下巴尖滴下来，重新汇进江水里。眼睛比江水澄澈，带着欲滴的可洞悉的悲怆，然后又变成背影，继续被江水绊着往前走。  
“回来啊！诶！”  
“疯了吧！”  
“下去把他拉回来啊！”  
画面一闪从人手心，到天空，到江水，到桥洞，最后的直播画面停在这里。

崔秀彬觉得自己的呼吸也停在这一刻了，心跳也是，江水的鼓点太急速了。他知道崔范奎最终是被拖了上来的。  
“不是，但是我们真的把他救上来了。”有男孩子很小声地辩解。  
崔秀彬心里也冒出和江水一样湍急的鼓点，咚咚咚，他撤了一步，飞快地把那个男孩子扑倒，一拳两拳地砸下去，也是咚咚咚的，很快有人来分开他们。那个男孩子因为被压倒在地上，招架不住这样不要命的打法，崔秀彬被力气很大的人架开，男孩子乘这个空隙打中了崔秀彬的鼻子。  
血快速滴落出来，热热的，整个鼻腔都是。崔秀彬跪在地上就哭了，血一滴两滴滴在白色的校服上，深色的校裤上，他也像掉进那江里，没有方向。因着唯一一块浮木，他点开手机，血就又滴在手机屏幕上，他用力擦掉，点开9月17日，凌晨4点31分的讯息。

【小葵（出口）：秀彬，长大好难啊，我离长大就差一点点了，但那一点点我补不上了。你知道我一直都是想失踪的，到一个别人找不到的地方，心里却总盘算着有谁还会找我。可这是不现实的，我不想要哥哥找我，所以不如死了算了。死总比失踪好。我想了很多，到底自己为什么会想到死的问题，但这不是简单的，善恶的问题。就算我肯承认他们是恶，可我自己也与善毫无关联，那天我们睡着，我突然就有很邪恶的念头，像当时和那个女孩子约好自杀一样，我依旧觉得死是需要陪同和鼓动的，所以我把那安眠药也分了你一些。放进你的牛奶杯子的时候，却少放了一些，这念头就变成，至少我死的时候，你是陪在我身边的。但最后，没死成，我不是反悔了嘛。秀彬，你说我是你的出口，其实不准确，我是遇见你，开始注意你，发现你的笨拙、隐藏的友善、可爱，才开始喜欢这个学校世界的，也是因为你，总是搭理我所发的那些无趣的东西，我才感受到，自己也是个有用的人，也开始有一点点喜欢自己的。但现在，我是个被打败的人，现在的崔范奎，要带着一点报复的快感去死啦。  
另，遇见你们是非常好的事情，帮我转告泰现和凯，我们三个打勾的事情还是不变的。  
崔秀彬，好想快一点，快一点，下辈子也遇到你。】

这段话的最后，是一段视频，是崔秀彬挨打的那一天，崔范奎偷偷录的。因为是崔范奎举着手机，画面摇晃得厉害，晃了很长一段时间，崔范奎把它放在桌子上，靠后面不知道什么东西支撑着。  
“秀彬呐，这是几啊？”崔范奎坐在崔秀彬另一边，朝他伸出2根手指。  
“疼啊，崔范奎，不要再考我了。”  
画面里的崔范奎撅了嘴巴，“那还能看清我吗？”  
“嗯。”  
崔范奎直直地看着窗外，崔秀彬因为肿胀青紫的眼眶，一直闭着眼睛。视频里没什么声音，这一段都是轻微的电流杂音。  
“那你现在，还敢不敢？”崔范奎说。  
“什么？”  
“敢不敢吻我。”  
崔秀彬看着视频里的自己，很久不开口，呼吸都屏住了，他忘记自己回答了什么。而另一边的崔范奎，却渐渐靠近，脖子前倾，像要做出亲吻的动作。  
“我喜欢你。”视频里的崔秀彬开口了。  
然后崔范奎停止了原先的动作，坐回沙发上，笑得擦眼泪，崔秀彬挺惊慌地把眼睛努力睁开一条小缝。但这时候的手机像是倒下了，发出很大的声响，直直拍摄出一半的天花板，和一半的黑夜，真的是黑夜，什么都看不到。  
“你笑什么啊？”崔秀彬听见自己说。  
“没什么啊——我的手机倒了。”崔范奎说，“你刚刚说什么呢？”  
视频在这里停掉了。

“说喜欢你啊。”崔秀彬握着黑掉的手机，把它贴在心口的位置，“崔范奎。”

2.Kai & Taehyun

休宁凯忘记今年生日怎么过的了，他和姜泰现在快凌晨一点，坐在后山，躺着看星星，嘴巴里还有奶油香味，是崔连准的生日蛋糕的味道。  
“鸡蛋啊，煮鸡蛋。”姜泰现提醒他，“拉面，拉面，海带汤，海带汤。”  
“我看只有海带汤是连准哥做的，其他都是范奎哥准备的。煮鸡蛋没什么可说的，煮拉面都会咸淡掌握不好，应该是范奎哥干的。”姜泰现说。

休宁凯是这样回忆起自己今年的生日的，没有蛋糕，因为也不是什么成年的大仪式，没必要费钱。而后他又想起什么，“你是不是还表演了新学的魔术，我们还去了愿望塔？”  
愿望塔本身不叫这个名字，这纯粹是大家起的，本来名字叫“奉山塔”，后来里面供了佛像，石阶两边的铁杆上都挂了许愿锁，才叫开这名字的。不过也不是随随便便叫的，确实因为这里许愿还算灵验，之前有传闻说一个女士许了愿，半夜梦到跟寺庙里佛像很像的神人，告诉她如何做，白天里只消把泡好的大米丢进埋了绿竹的土壤里，就能实现愿望，后来她老公真的是节节高升，到现在市长的位置。  
这故事当然让人眼红，许愿的人也就多了，经营许愿塔的人数着大把的钱自然高兴，锁多了再换一批就是了，愿望这东西，不怕多。但寺庙里的大师不乐意，说显灵也要耗费神的精气神，大家不能这样无节制的许愿。经营的人是个活络脑子，三两句话把各位都哄得很舒服，“许不许愿，是自己的事。实现不实现，那不是神仙挑着看的吗？”  
休宁凯和姜泰现在休宁凯生日那天也去许愿了，两个人没干什么好事情的，拿着酒精，把别人写在锁上的给擦了，一个锁太贵了，管他干净不干净的，写上去了愿望就是许下来了。本来只要休宁凯写的，但休宁凯想起今年姜泰现已经过去的生日，虽然也吃了鸡蛋、海带汤和拉面，好像少了这一项，于是也要他补上。  
“写完了。”休宁凯先把笔收起来了。  
“你怎么这么快。”姜泰现印象里，休宁凯不是这样的性格。  
“你贪心吗？写了几个了？”休宁凯看姜泰现把字压缩到最小，锁面上还是密密麻麻黑乎乎的一坨。  
“好了。”姜泰现把笔收起来。  
“没花钱，总觉得不太会看到我们许了什么愿。”休宁凯说。  
姜泰现跪下来，朝锁行了个大礼，“大人，愿意献上我珍贵的双手，请实现我的愿望吧。”  
休宁凯在一边笑，边笑边摇动栏杆，上面的锁有些轻微晃动，“你的手太珍贵的，是要做大魔术师的人，换一个。”  
“双腿？”  
“行。那我就是眼睛？”  
“唉。”姜泰现站起来，“都在说些什么不着边际的话。”  
然后两个人就下了山，回去的路上买了鱼饼吃。没钱买锁许愿，但可以买鱼饼，显然鱼饼是有用得多的东西，又或者说，许愿这个事情，本身就很奢侈。

“所以，大仙来给你托梦了吗？”姜泰现问休宁凯。  
“来了，他说我愿望不好办。所以还是留下了我一双眼睛。”  
姜泰现在草地上笑得打滚，休宁凯一巴掌拍在姜泰现的屁股上，“不要笑了，大仙还托我告诉你，你的也实现不了。”  
“那完蛋了，我许的要休宁凯成为富人，这下子看来实现不了了。”  
“唉咦——”休宁凯帮忙把姜泰现窜上去的衣服拉下来，“明天不要去当美人鱼吧？”  
“不要，明天周二，没什么客人，剧团也不开，我就安安心心和你打工啊。”  
“夜班还是？”  
“下午班。”  
“噢！那我是夜班！你下班的时候来便利店找我，应该有卖不掉的便当可以拿。”  
“嗯，后天呢？”  
“要表演，你也是。但大后天不就没什么事。”  
“哦，那就去游乐园晃一圈，我们晚上去市中心那边，和之前一样。”  
“小矮人？”  
“嗯。”姜泰现说。

屋子里传来哀怨的叫声，休宁凯拍了拍姜泰现的肩膀，“泰现，你妈——”  
“我知道，我知道。我等下就回去。”姜泰现闭着眼睛，躺了好一会，猛地坐起来，“明天见。”  
“明天见。”  
“凯，新的一岁会做快乐的人吗？”  
休宁凯愣了一下，用双手的食指撑起嘴角，做出一个快乐的笑容，“一直是啊。”

姜泰现的母亲方秀慧精神不太正常，是他父亲娶了他母亲，并且有了姜泰现之后才发现的。那之前方秀慧是在这一片开了一家小杂货店的女人，坐在柜台后面，店子不大，两排货架，放了一台小电视，姜父是那时候喜欢上方秀慧的，但很显然的这种喜欢随着姜泰现出生方秀慧病情加重而消减至0了。姜父不肯带姜母去正规的诊所就诊，也不太把方秀慧带出去，总怕方秀慧半路突然发病。现在姜父不在了，姜泰现没有财力带母亲去就诊，得出最简单的结论就是“精神失常”，好一下坏一下的。  
姜泰现用钥匙打开门，自己的母亲果然又趴在桌子上，盯着桌子上一块被烟头烫出来的地方，断断续续发出诡异的声音。隔壁就是崔范奎和崔连准的家，有时候姜母的声音会很大，姜泰现知道就这房子的隔音效果，墙那边听得一清二楚，但兄弟两个没来抱怨过。  
“妈，把药吃了吧。”姜泰现把那个小瓶子递给母亲，里面是安眠药，抗躁狂的药物买不起，要买那药，那姜泰现就别活了，姜泰现别活了，就连着母亲一起饿死吧。  
姜母还不算完全发作的，因为她很听话地吃了药，也很听话地跟着姜泰现去睡觉，姜泰现等她睡着，才敢从床边离开的。

躁狂症状是越来越严重的。好的时候，姜母能给姜泰现做一顿饭，不好的时候，姜母会打骂姜泰现。本来日子没那么难过的，但基本就怪自己那个没点良心的父亲了。走的时候不仅扫空了家里，也私自带走了一部分剧团的“额外收入”，剧团的人非常恼火，但因为是“额外收入”也没办法报警，剧团的不开心，但姜泰现是开心的。  
事实是上上个月，剧团才通知他不用还债了，因为父亲良心发现地把钱寄回来了，居然还好心地算上了和银行差不多的利息费用，但纸条上的理由倒是冠冕堂皇的——“借贵团的钱，现奉还”。放屁的借，还不是偷。剧团里的人都调侃姜泰现，“你爸终于去沿海做生意发达了，是不是下一步你也要去享福啦？”  
姜泰现摇摇头，他巴不得他父亲去死。剧团里说姜父在剧团当魔术师的时候，手脚就不干净，这个不干净是指方方面面的。魔术表演得破绽百出，心思却玲珑得很，也难怪去那边经商了。

第二天早上去剧团逛了一圈，大部分人都没上班，姜泰现和休宁凯一直呆到中午，蹭了其他技术人员的盒饭才离开的，顺便带走了剧团里小矮人的衣服。扮小矮人是最容易的，不像平时休宁凯扮的小丑，脸上要涂挺多油彩，有些时候头上还要顶着假发。但管理人员都说休宁凯最适合当小丑，因为他是唯一一个有欧洲那面血统的人，眼睛、鼻子和原型拥有更接近的DNA，化妆的人第一次给休宁凯上了小丑的妆的时候，拿着画报上的人和休宁凯反复对比，“哇，太像了吧”，就这样休宁凯在游乐园里当了两年的小丑。和蔼可亲的小丑，有些孩子把他当一个工作人员，一个可爱的卡通角色，喜欢过来抱抱休宁凯的腿，有些孩子把他当反派，契合DC宇宙里的形象，拿着塑料剑往休宁凯身上砍，有些父母会阻止，有些父母不会。其他的作用就是合照、给问路的顾客解答。可能是小丑扮太久了，休宁凯把那些习惯也带进生活了。

两个人走在路上，休宁凯拿了一支冰棒。  
“要是让别人高兴一点，你就能活得好一点是吗？”姜泰现这样问过休宁凯。  
姜泰现好像隐隐约约感受到，凯的快乐和价值是用别人的快乐来维系的，他也有其他的情绪，只是这些都被他刻意缩小了。啊，说真的，凯，很细心的孩子，要是不那么细心就好了——这不是在埋怨他，就是，他不快乐。虽然很多时候大家都不快乐，可他总因为别人不快乐的事扮做快乐的那一个。  
“凯，我只是希望你更在意一点你自己的想法。”姜泰现说。  
这种时候休宁凯就会巧妙地移开话题，譬如今天要下雨啦要记得让姐姐收衣服之类的，但今天他找到了合适的话题，他把姜泰现的长袖衫从手腕处挽上去，一条血痕从突出的骨头那里延伸了半个前臂，仔细看手肘的地方有一点青紫。  
“秀慧姨昨晚又发作了对吗？”  
姜泰现把袖子放下来，不太在意地说，“嗯，但我挺快就把她绑起来了，也没什么的，她反倒自己咬到了嘴巴，流了点血，看上去怪可怜的。”  
“这样行吗？一直这样。”  
“行吧，有什么不行。”姜泰现说，“我不会把我妈绑起来的，她发病的时候再说，平时好好的，我为什么要绑她。”  
这是之前姜父的习惯，因为方秀慧在深夜他们入眠时，发了病，其实那时候，五年前，并没有那么严重，但方秀慧在自己丈夫脸上留下了一条指甲刮出来的血痕，那之后方秀慧就经常被束缚住双手。姜泰现小时候不会吵，他和方秀慧一起央求那个男人放开，当然没有放开。被捆住双手的方秀慧甚至没办法上厕所，丈夫从早上出去，晚上回来，她没办法忍住，因此遭受到了暴力。后来延长了绳子，但姜泰现依旧觉得难以接受，方秀慧是这样的，像牲口一样被捆住的。他趁男人去喝酒去表演的空档问方秀慧要不要逃出去，方秀慧拒绝了，她说“有病的是我，只要我少发病就好，逃出去我也没法工作，养不活你”，方秀慧被困在屋子里，好像她的世界也就缩到这样的大小。姜泰现的枕头下面藏了一把刀，被男人发现问他是干什么的，他说防身，男人不相信——自从方秀慧病了之后，男人也变得神经兮兮的，总觉得有人要害他，他把刀子收起来，掐住姜泰现的脖子，又问一遍刚刚的问题。  
还好男人想开了，不再在剧团像个无所事事的人，学会偷了钱自己去做生意了，让姜泰现还钱也无所谓，他离他们的生活远一点就好，他不想母亲再像个牲口一样生活了。

“没有要绑住秀慧阿姨，但你怎么办？”  
“我该怎么办怎么办。”姜泰现说。

夜晚的便利店光顾的人一般是网吧里的少年，加班到深夜的人，看上去不太好的实际上也确实是混混的人，醉酒的人。休宁凯在凌晨0时清点完机器内的所有钱，白天没卖完的便当一多半都半价处理掉了，剩下的被下晚班的员工和休宁凯分了，金枪鱼饭团和冷荞麦面。休宁凯把金枪鱼饭团留下了，冷荞麦面撕开包装，倒进塑料碗，夜里下了雨，他想热一下的，但塑料没法丢进微波炉里，只能往上面滴辣油，一整包都倒进去。吃了没两口有人来买打火机和烟，在店里面点着了，剧团里经常是这样的味道，但在便利店不行，他们店里的烟雾报警器灵敏得很，上回一个员工用微波炉热盒饭热得焦糊冒烟，那东西也开始叫，开始喷水，后来就被辞退了。  
休宁凯不想被辞退，于是措辞很小心地开口，“不好意思，我们商店禁烟。”  
那人夹着烟的手一顿，看了看休宁凯，可能觉得没必要为难一个看上去就未成年的孩子，他挑衅地把烟灰磕在柜台上，然后走出去了。  
休宁凯松了一口气，他用废弃纸壳把烟灰收揽起来，转过身丢进身后的垃圾桶。  
“打劫啊。”有东西抵在休宁凯的头上，他反倒挺高兴的，回身看见踮了一点脚的姜泰现，卫衣的帽子戴在头上，额头上的刘海被打湿。  
“泰现。”  
姜泰现把那把手枪型的打火机收起来，“吓到了吗？”  
一点也不，休宁凯想，但他想要姜泰现开心一点，“吓到了，好可怕。”  
姜泰现冲休宁凯笑了一下，很快把注意力转移到那碗冷荞麦面上了，他用一只筷子随便挑了一根，面条一晃一晃进了他的嘴巴，“有点凉，辣油好辣啊，这个。”  
休宁凯用放关东煮的杯子接了一杯水给姜泰现，“秀慧姨睡了是吗？”  
姜泰现喝了一口，烫到吐舌头，“烫啊——睡了。”

到凌晨的时候，姜泰现有点撑不住了，看着几排货架和冰柜眼睛都是直的，强打精神没话找话说，指着那个柜台，问休宁凯，“你8岁那会有这个柜台这么高吗？”  
休宁凯真回忆了一下，“有这个柜台这么高，但没秀慧姨当时店里那个柜台那么高。”

方秀慧的杂货店从她嫁给姜父的前两年一直经营到姜泰现十岁，铁皮柜台做了个玻璃罩，姜泰现1、2岁的时候经常被抱着坐在柜台上，眼睛盯着玻璃罩下面的小东西——烟啊、泡泡糖果啊什么的，方秀慧用儿子脖子里垫的口水巾擦擦滴在玻璃罩上的口水，抱着哄一哄，一下午很快就过去。姜泰现按时上了小学，休宁凯没有，凯有一个姐姐，一个妹妹，姐姐比凯大5岁，妹妹比凯小4岁。姐姐妹妹和凯都不是同一个爸爸，但这不重要，反正他们也不需要爸爸，他们住过不少地方，因为妈妈的工作总是很流动。妈妈在凯8岁的时候走了，走之前在车站把凯拽着他的手掰开了，“没钱打掉你们，也没钱养活你们。因为没钱，所以我就没办法从新开始有自己新的爱情和人生了是吗？”  
妈妈不愿意再当别人的情人，她想要安安定定的生活，有自己的家，但家里不能有凯还有姐姐和妹妹。休宁凯对于这样的事情有预感，因为每次送妈妈去车站，妈妈都是用手臂结结实实揽着凯的腰再贴一贴他的脸的，这次手臂的力量小了很多，贴一贴也很轻，那种迫不及待的感情过于明显。妈妈打开车窗对凯喊，“等妈妈回来啊！”凯每次都是跳着喊“嗯”的，这次也只是摇了摇手。不能找警察、政府，没有家庭会一次性收养三个孩子的，妹妹搂着姐姐的脖子，说不要和姐姐分开，凯作为中间的那个孩子，说如果能找到一次收养两个孩子的家庭也是好的，他无所谓的。但妹妹也抱住了凯，凯甚至有点庆幸妹妹留住了他。以现在15岁的年纪，休宁凯已经不在乎他们三个人会不会分离，可妹妹当时4岁的年纪，只知道他们三个要在一起，死亡是什么，不知道。  
在花光妈妈留下来的钱之后，姐姐尝试着去打工，凯不知道姐姐打什么工，但身上总会有那种放了很多香精的劣质香水味，有时候指甲上也涂了各种各样的颜色，眼睛点了亮闪闪的眼影，淡绿色的。姐姐每天很早出去，晚上很晚回来，休宁凯和妹妹睡到自然醒，其他孩子都去上学，凯不能去——姐姐也一样不能去，因为现在没人领着他们走进校园了。以前也是没能去的，妈妈像仓鼠一样嘬着水的时候说，“不去学校也可以自学，没有爸爸会有人欺负你们的”。院子里有个小孩去上学，回来就喜欢在院子里颠球，不是那种篮球足球之类的，就是一般的皮球，休宁凯在方秀慧的杂货店门口见到过挂着卖的。小男孩一颠球，休宁凯的头就跟着往上一抬，球落下去，凯的头也落下去，起起落落的引得妹妹发笑，“哥哥，你好像一个木偶娃娃哦”。之后姐姐交代休宁凯的事让休宁凯觉得事情是否到了一种轮回的程度，姐姐也像妈妈一样，拿化妆品化妆，告诉休宁凯她可能也会有回不来的情况。

姐姐出去最长的一次是10天，家里速食的东西都吃完了，零钱也没有剩，要妹妹灌了两天水之后，妹妹只剩下抱着空的糖果包装袋吹气的力气了，糖果包装袋上印了可丽猫，里面装着各种味道的水果软糖，现在是空的。妹妹吹一吹，把她的鼻子埋进去闻一闻，吹一吹，闻一闻，这样反复了大半个白天，最后无精打采地冲凯摇着糖果袋子，说，“哥哥，没有味道了，糖果袋子里，一点味道都没有了。”说完就哭起来，休宁凯也很饿，但他觉得自己比妹妹大，或许还能再喝两天的白水，里面加点白糖也不错。妹妹不能饿着，妹妹还很小，软软的手，软软的肢体，比同龄人瘦了很多的妹妹。于是凯把目光锁定在了方秀慧的杂货店。

就两排货架，休宁凯再贴着柜台走，总要去货架拿东西的，方秀慧看得挺清楚的，小孩子溜进来，往口袋里装了几个面包，又若无其事地溜出去。本来没打算放过这种孩子，但休宁凯出门的时候身子晃了一下，手擦在地上，擦掉一块皮，方秀慧知道应该是被饿狠了，就住在隔壁的孩子，方秀慧很久没听见过他们母亲的动静，心里觉得可怜，一个面包值多少钱，拿了也就拿了。这样由着休宁凯偷了6天，方秀慧要去进点货，要儿子姜泰现看着店，姜泰现不像小时候一样坐在柜台上了，现在是坐在板凳上——屁股底下垫了四五本书，够着柜台的玻璃面，坐得板正，翻开老师留的家庭作业帮方秀慧看店。休宁凯还是心虚的，但对自己的盗窃技术产生了盲目的自信，以至于姜泰现站在板凳上揪住休宁凯的后衣领的时候，休宁凯都不知道自己为什么会被发现。  
“给钱啊，看到你拿面包了。”  
休宁凯半天蹦不出来一个字。  
“你不会是偷吧？”  
休宁凯丢下面包跑了，也还是两块，姜泰现从凳子上跳了下来，看着休宁凯跑进他家隔壁的屋子。

万幸的是姐姐这晚上也就回来了，不仅带了吃了，还带了妹妹喜欢的软糖。休宁凯记得那算是他第一次体会到那样强烈的喜悦，在看到姐姐推门进来的那一刻。姐姐道了好几次歉，说本来给对方只在婚礼上化妆的，熬个一宿就回来了，但是对方很满意姐姐化的妆，开出了二十倍的价格要姐姐帮他们蜜月旅行拍摄也化妆。姐姐把从济州岛带回来的特产也拿出来，妹妹也还是很开心。休宁凯默默把这几天的事情都吞下去，他想姐姐回来就好，当了小偷也没关系。  
这事情的后果就是当休宁凯再次走进方秀慧的杂货店，再次遇到帮方秀慧看店的姜泰现的时候，姜泰现舍不得把目光从休宁凯身上移开了。随手挑了软糖、盐的休宁凯感受到探照灯般炽热的光——当然不是很友善的，休宁凯低着头把东西堆在柜台上，等姜泰现算价格。  
“还有吗？”姜泰现问他。  
“没有了。”  
“我认得你，你住我旁边——”  
休宁凯没料到这样的对话，他除了姐姐妹妹从小也没什么交流的人，现在有点受宠若惊的，“我也认得你，你放学总在院子里颠球。你的球真好看。”休宁凯红了脸，“你颠球也好厉害。”  
姜泰现没想到这样的回答，甚至打断了他想要说的“小偷”，他改了改口，“你可以跟我一起玩。”

两个人一起玩到了12岁，到姜泰现小学毕业。这之间的时光休宁凯都是去姜泰现小学门口等他放学，姜泰现会从栏杆缝隙里把不知道是他们班谁的校服外套丢出来，休宁凯就披着外套逆着人流混进去，和姜泰现还有姜泰现的朋友们踢球。有时候中午也去，他从栏杆翻进去，姜泰现学校的自助午餐味道还不错，姜泰现不希望多事的小孩看到，还是带着凯去楼梯间吃。午餐之后的调味牛奶一人只有一瓶，姜泰现有时候把自己的留给凯，第二天问他好喝吗，凯说好喝，但问他是什么味道的，凯说是牛奶味，姜泰现就知道他又把牛奶留给妹妹喝了。姜泰现因为这个生了气的，他生气不是那种类似姜父的愤怒，就是一种失望。姜泰现把牛奶塞到休宁凯手里，看着休宁凯喝完，因为喝得太急牛奶太凉甚至开始打嗝，休宁凯说泰现别生气了，姜泰现说我没生气。  
后来的寄宿制初中姜泰现没上成，姜母在他10岁的时候就把杂货店关了，12岁的时候姜父就跑了，连带着姜泰现的学费一起跑了。脱离校园生活的姜泰现被迫为父亲盗用游乐园剧团“额外收入”的行为买单，休宁凯一直干点零散的活赚钱，直到可以被游乐园收进去打零工。

便利店的夜班一般都是他们两个一起上，虽然拿着一份的工资，守完上半夜的姜泰现已经快要神志不清，“要把卷闸门拉下来就好了，我们好好睡觉，一个人都没来。”  
休宁凯接过下半夜的工作，他拍拍姜泰现的头，“泰现好好睡哦。”

早上的员工是七点来交接班的，实际上比七点晚一些，谁也没要听她的解释，她反倒主动说了一堆，小孩子起晚了所以收拾晚了所以交班迟了，姜泰现半梦半醒地听着这些，休宁凯趁女人絮絮叨叨说话的时候，从加热机里顺走了两个软乎乎的包子。  
“走了，泰现。”休宁凯拉着姜泰现走了。

“馅没熟。”姜泰现指着咬到中心的肉馅包子，是从冰库里取出来的速食，外面一圈肉熟了，里面的肉还紧紧裹着一点冰碴子抱在一起。  
休宁凯把自己咬了两三口的包子递过去，“我们换。”  
姜泰现把自己手里的包子丢进垃圾桶，“吃饱了。”  
女员工交班没来迟就好了，但她每次都来迟，因为对方是姜泰现和休宁凯这样的小孩子所以不会抱怨。挤公车回家的时候就很受罪，早班早高峰，车厢里都是人，姜泰现拉着拉环随着车的摇摆和人群的波浪一起晃，好几次身后的人走开，空出一大片位置，姜泰现都向后一倒就要仰过去，休宁凯抓住了他，后来索性挪到他后面去了。  
开门的时候也不清醒，方秀慧坐在小椅子上，姜泰现非要去床那边找她，嘴里还喊着“妈，妈”，方秀慧站起来，走到儿子身边，“泰现。”  
“你吃饭了吗？”  
“牛奶和你带回来的面包。”  
姜泰现点点头，冲方秀慧摆摆手，“嗯嗯，我睡一下，睡一下。”然后就倒在床上。

实在是太累了，姜泰现只能隐隐约约感觉到有人在摆弄自己的头发，从发根到发尖，从头顶划到侧脸，到脖子。姜泰现想要是被自己母亲这样温柔地杀死也挺好的，不知道自己父亲为什么不愿意，可他一点都不怕，他的身体睡得这样沉，意识却又突兀地清醒，大概和死前的状态差不多，他想他马上就要有走马灯一样的场景了，那些片段中，他要抓住一点东西。于是他在最后大叫，“凯！休宁凯！”  
梦里说是大叫，现实里像是微弱的叹息，他被人推搡着肩膀弄醒，醒来看见身边并不是方秀慧，而是休宁凯，方秀慧好好坐在那张小凳子上发呆呢。  
“你都睡到说梦话了啊。”休宁凯说。  
姜泰现擦了一下嘴角，坐起来，“我真的说了吗？”  
“说了，声音有点小，你知道你说了吗？”  
“不知道。”姜泰现说。  
“走吧，晚上七点表演，现在该走了。”

游乐园天黑的时候会涌出更多穿奇装异服的人，休宁凯就是其中的一个，他完成外面的工作之后会回到剧团的，有一个项目叫他帮工，闭眼丢飞刀的那个——他不是丢飞刀的那个，他是站在转盘那里顶着苹果的那个小丑。  
姜泰现在后台，手里拿着那顶发尾有点打结的酒红色波浪长假发，尽自己所能把它顺开，化妆师在给其他人化妆，他只是个配角，他不着急。逃生魔术里缺一个助手，剧团里的女演员都不愿意，因为是要泡在水里的项目，从很大的水箱逃生。最后剧团的老板看向了姜泰现，他问姜泰现愿不愿意，多给他一点钱，姜泰现答应了。倒也不全是为了钱，如果姜泰现摇头，那休宁凯就要点头，凯要做很多别人不愿意做的事，他想要凯当一个恃宠而骄的孩子，但他没那个能力，所以他点头。  
原本以为是泡个水就能完成的事，但穿着泳裤裸着上身的姜泰现站在更衣室里找到自己的演出服，是一条人鱼的服装，黯淡的红色，要借助强烈的照明才能发光。姜泰现拖着演出服走到道具间，对着那里的镜子把假发戴好，今天的妆和平常不一样，在眼尾的地方点了亮片，像生出的鱼鳞一样。姜泰现比例很好，是化妆师姐姐也夸过的，还没发育完全的身体都是匀称的骨肉，但对他的颧骨不满意，说是太高也太饱满了，男孩子的特征明显，其实并不完全适合这样的反串。姜泰现想自己只是个亮相30秒的配角，又不是世界名画供人欣赏。  
等到差不多要上场，姜泰现就从梯子那里爬上去，鱼尾只穿一条腿，另一条腿等到进水再穿好，他用一只手扒着水箱的边缘，另一只手拉拉链。然后趴在水箱边上，忙完的小丑也跑进来，姜泰现从水箱里偷了一捧水浇在小丑的头上。  
“姜泰现，我妆会花。”休宁凯说。  
“花了，花了才好呢。”姜泰现真不喜欢休宁凯那副装扮。  
“别玩了，你帮我看看，妆花了吗——我刚流太多汗了。”  
“没花，还是笑得挺丑的。”

休宁凯的节目排在姜泰现后面，下场之后还要赶上游乐园的花车游行，急匆匆地正准备往工作人员出入口走，被姜泰现叫住了。  
“凯！凯！”  
休宁凯看见姜泰现踩着那条鱼尾巴，一蹦一跳地过来，中间还扶一下墙壁，不然他就要摔倒了。美人鱼姜泰现伸长双臂抱住休宁凯的脖子，在他耳边呼热气，“快快快，走了！后面有变态！”一条鱼尾巴只知道往上蹦，撞得休宁凯大腿痛。  
“你背我啊！快点！”姜泰现催促。  
休宁凯没有办法，现在的姜泰现是只有一条尾巴的人，他把姜泰现扛在肩上，躲进了旁边的道具室，把这条美人鱼丢在红色幕帘的后面。  
总管一会就走进来了，头发被发蜡打理得服帖发亮，“看见了吗？姜泰现，穿了美人鱼的那个。”  
休宁凯摇摇头。  
总管从红色幕帘的下方看到了露出来的红色鱼尾巴，休宁凯用脚踩住了那条尾巴，总管把休宁凯推开，拉开了红色幕帘，但鱼尾巴就是鱼尾巴，没有人。总管找不到人，有点泄气地走了，顺便带走了那条鱼尾巴。  
休宁凯等人走远，小声叫，“泰现，姜泰现。”  
姜泰现从放在红色幕帘尽头的箱子里爬出来，那箱子是花车游行用的海盗箱子，里面装了假的金币，假的宝石，假的珍珠，酒红色长发的姜泰现蹲在里面，假的宝石挂在他的假发上。是假的人鱼，假的财宝，一切都是假的，唯独姜泰现是真的，他把人鱼的上衣也脱了，硅胶假胸丢在地上。  
“疯了，总管要我去陪他们的大老板。”大老板总是很多的，房地产的大老板，银行的大老板，卖海产的也是大老板。大老板给游乐园还有剧团带来额外收入，不然为什么这个破败的剧团能够维持这么久。“她们愿意去就叫她们去，我又不是女的。”  
“也说不准喜欢男的。”  
姜泰现揪了揪他的红色假发，美的瞬间只在水里，长发非常柔顺地被水层层推开，出水之后，这假发湿漉漉地贴在他的皮肤上，像个水鬼，“那我就是，女的，看见我的长发了嘛。”  
休宁凯配合地笑了两声，帮姜泰现把假发摘了下来，他才注意到姜泰现的眼尾细亮的闪光片，“好看的。”  
姜泰现用手捶了一下休宁凯的肚子，“不好看。”

9月15日没有便利店的排班，也没有剧团和游乐园的表演，两个人穿好小矮人的衣服到市中心帮店家发传单，遇到爷爷奶奶就多塞几张，塞着耳机听歌的人就不去打扰，店老板的手下和监工一样时不时从店里飘出来看他们有没有偷懒，但行人越来越少的时候，他们知道今天要发不完了，姜泰现要休宁凯蹲下，把那一叠传单塞进小矮人肥大的衣服里。工资结算完就在中央喷泉的水池边坐会，店老板丢给他们两听可乐。  
休宁凯和姜泰现商量，“以后不打这份工了吧？印刷纸的费用都上涨了，我们的工资还没涨。”  
“你不如说，乞讨的人都发家致富了，而我们还在为这一点工资计较。”  
“你快重新再许一遍你那个愿望，许休宁凯成为一个富人。”  
“神灯出现也不会答应你这个愿望的。”姜泰现说。  
休宁凯尴尬地笑了两声。  
“已经不知道，每年许愿为什么了，从小到大的愿望都没实现过。已经不知道许愿要许不切实际的，还是可预见的。”  
“别那么悲观嘛！今年的许了，你怎么知道未来有一天会不会实现。”  
姜泰现看了一眼休宁凯，“我的愿望在你身上，我感觉不太可能实现。”  
休宁凯被可乐涌起来的二氧化碳呛了一口，爆发出笑声，“你真的许了要我成为一个富人吗？”  
“假的。”  
“我许了愿的。”休宁凯把易拉罐的铁环扣得很响，“也许在你身上了。”  
“成为一个富人？”  
“NONONO”休宁凯摇了摇手里的空易拉罐，“是世界首富。”  
姜泰现用自己手里还很满的易拉罐和休宁凯的碰了一下，“祝你愿望成真。”

赶上最后一班公交车，休宁凯手里拎着装了小丑衣服的黑色塑料袋坐在车厢靠前的位置，姜泰现想看夜景，所以坐去了后面。等车快到站的时候，休宁凯想回头叫叫姜泰现，怕他睡着了坐过站，但姜泰现没睡着，眼睛睁得很大，嘴巴也紧紧闭起来，惊恐和愤怒都混杂在一起，他身后的座位上是个男人，抽着烟，红色的烟头在黑暗里一闪一闪的，看上去要燎到姜泰现的头发，男人很认真地在姜泰现的耳边说着话，身边的空座位上放着黑色的行李袋。休宁凯不知道这个男人是在中途上来的，还是本就一直在车上，但他的心情接近姜泰现的复杂。  
离开了三年的男人，姜泰现的父亲，带着基本没怎么变化的样貌回来了。

姜父没怎么变化，但姜泰现变化了很多，从个子上来讲就变高了不少，姜泰现在外间烧开水，打量着灶台的刀，切菜的菜刀，刃有点钝；折叠刀，就是普通削水果的那种。但他长到和父亲差不多高的程度，并不会很难用。正想着这些，里面就传来打斗的声响。  
姜父骂女人“疯婆娘”，方秀慧不骂人，只是喘气喘得很厉害。姜泰现没有上去拦，他看自己的父亲母亲缠在一起打，母亲也不算弱势的那一边，在父亲脸上划出几道血印子，父亲还攥着母亲的一把头发。可后面就不一样了，男性由于力气大还是占了上风，姜泰现丢掉手里的茶壶，插到他们中间去。  
母亲发病了，不认得自己的儿子，父亲也是不正常的，他们三个挤在本就不大的房间里，像个汉堡一样。姜泰现夹在他们中间成为一片伤痕累累的汉堡肉，他能感受到两边的人都在卖力地杀死对方，他没有反击的能力，他想如果可以，他一定先杀掉父亲，然后等母亲杀掉自己。方秀慧被男人抓住头发，痛得乱叫，姜泰现在这之中找回一点理智，他把方秀慧的双手反剪到她身后，熟练地用放在角落的绳子把方秀慧的双手捆起来。  
姜父从这场恶战中脱身，无不轻松地拍了拍双手，“干得好，儿子。”他走过来要把方秀慧还在哀嚎的嘴也堵上。  
“别碰她！”姜泰现吼他。  
姜父骂了一句脏话，又把手收回去了。

姜泰现没有理姜父的打算，姜父自己一直在屋子里踱着步子，眼神几次三番投给姜泰现，想要和他聊天，但姜泰现没看他，于是他自己先说起来，“剧团还是比较适合我。”  
姜泰现依旧没说话，躺到床上去了，也不管姜父今晚有没有地方睡。

但这一晚姜泰现睡得并不好，好像白天里那些苦和累都不受在他身上一般，总是很警惕，半夜看到姜父从床边走过去的身影，他下意识起了一身冷汗，他爬起来，取到那把水果刀拿在手里才觉得安心一点。醒来也很早，水果刀被他放在口袋里，他是挺想快点走出这个家门的，但姜父没出门，方秀慧不能被留在这里。他们两个人就这样僵持着，僵持到姜父踹了门一脚出去。姜泰现还是不放心，但他没办法，隔壁的范奎哥上学不在家，连准哥一直没回来。解决这种担心的办法好像只有等连准哥回来，眼下他只能把那把水果刀丢进口袋里去剧团上班。

姜泰现在后台从容地把那把小刀从口袋里拿出来的时候，休宁凯吓了一跳。  
“带刀干什么啊？”  
“为了杀人。”姜泰现很认真地回答。  
休宁凯用手握住那把刀，拿恳求的眼神看着姜泰现，“还有解决办法的，不要。”他不希望姜泰现因为有一些混蛋成为少年犯。  
姜泰现却因此涌起愤怒的情绪，“他之前半夜想掐死的不是你！是我妈！如果要被掐死的是你，你还会这么冷静告诉我不要吗！如果下一个被掐死我的是我，你也这样看着是吗！”  
休宁凯知道自己想事情过于理想化，但他哭不出来，也不会发脾气，他只会笑，很尴尬地笑，他说“泰现，对不起”。姜泰现把小刀放在自己换下来的衣服堆上，又往里藏了藏。

但这场表演姜泰现没赶上，化好妆戴好假发的姜泰现，在后台的置物间看到了化好妆的被捆住手堵住嘴巴的方秀慧，身边丢了一个大大的破旧的黑色行李箱，对面站着是总管，像验货一样打量着方秀慧。  
姜泰现像疯狗一样扑了进去。

后台候场的魔术师等不到自己的美人鱼搭档气得骂人，愿意帮他找人的人没多少，这就是整个剧团最大的特色，散漫、自顾自的，休宁凯无视他的搭档的警告在整个后台找姜泰现，如果真耽误了，那恐怕受苦的还是只有姜泰现。  
大的，常用的屋子都找了，道具间的宝藏箱也看了，美人鱼姜泰现没有藏在那里，但休宁凯本能地拿走了姜泰现藏在衣服里的小刀。  
置物间里只剩下总管和姜泰现，方秀慧乘着没人注意跑了出去，姜泰现躺在地上捂着肋骨看见自己母亲逃跑的背影，一时间也分不清这是发了病的方秀慧还是正常的方秀慧。然后他把眼神收回来，看见总管俯下来的身子，把头顶的光明全部罩住，他已经不害怕这种审判了，甚至顺从地扬起脖子。

休宁凯找到置物间的时候，就是这样的一幕，姜泰现被压在地上，假发有点脱出来，凌乱地铺在地上，总管用两只手掐住姜泰现的脖子。休宁凯从背后把总管推倒在地上，冲总管的胸膛戳了两下，就两下，带出少量的血液，总管开始用双手抓着地面，无用而努力地呼吸着。非常安静的地方，这样剧烈的呼吸都显得很吵，姜泰现缓了一下，用手堵住总管的嘴巴，直到那人不再挣扎，也不在=再呼吸。凯手里的水果刀掉在地上，他的表情很错愕，和小丑咧开的嘴巴很不相称，脸上星星点点的血迹。  
姜泰现是先反应过来的那一个，他拍了拍休宁凯的脸，用力把休宁凯从地上拉起来，“凯，我们先走。”

姜泰现设想好的是跑，能跑到哪儿是哪儿，跑出韩国最好，但这想法非常异想天开，因为他甚至跑不出游乐园，总管那一脚踹在他肋骨上，他的肋骨实在太痛了。他松开休宁凯的手，“凯，你先跑，到车站去，跑远点。”  
休宁凯把蹲在地上的姜泰现扶起来，两个人躲进维修的鬼屋里。

下班的点，鬼屋里没有人，在重新休整，所以地上都是油漆桶、砖块、麻绳还有几个脚手架，门口的狗看到他们过去的时候，叫了两声。姜泰现喘着气拍了拍休宁凯的手臂，“跑，你应该跑，凯。”  
休宁凯还没从自己举起刀子的事实中回过神，“可能不用跑的，泰现……可能就是昏过去了，我们回去认个错，像平时不小心迟到或者把表演弄砸那样，和老板认个错、扣点工资就好了。”  
姜泰现握住休宁凯的手，“不是你的错，不是。”  
隔了非常久非常久，休宁凯问，“怎么办？”  
“等晚一些，晚一些我们就跑出去，跑去车站。”  
休宁凯沉默着点点头。

这样的时间过得非常缓慢，十分钟都在当一个小时地过，姜泰现肋骨的痛感越来越重，“你先去车站行吗？我去找你。”  
休宁凯摇了摇头。  
姜泰现知道这次是无法两个人一起完成的事情了，休宁凯固执起来，是他也骂不走的。再过一些时间，可能两个人就都不能走了，他从地上挑了一截长一点的绳子，“呆着太害怕了，我再给你玩一次你生日的时候我表演的魔术好不好？”  
休宁凯点点头。  
与上次不同的是，上次的绳子空绕了几圈轻易地散开，这次的绳子紧紧地把休宁凯的手和裸露的钢筋绑在一起，姜泰现甚至还在用多余的绳子绑住休宁凯的脚。休宁凯挣扎的时候踹了姜泰现一脚，踹在手臂上，姜泰现停下手，捂住肋骨的地方。  
“凯，凯！你总不希望我被你杀掉对吧？”  
休宁凯拼命蹬动的脚慢慢停下来，但眼泪却跑出来了。  
姜泰现把绳子捆好，把休宁凯的头抱在怀里，一点点擦血迹，眼泪干涸了，他就沾了唾液去擦，血迹擦得差不多，小丑的妆也被擦掉一半，他觉得不能再磨叽下去，告别的时候就要到了，但他从没见过休宁凯那么悲伤的表情，他把那些话又吞下去。  
他说，“凯，你就不该把愿望许在我身上，我变不成首富了。你看，你又浪费了一个愿望。”

休宁凯看着姜泰现捂住肋骨缓慢地走出去，那狗又开始吠，他大喊，“姜泰现！我生气了！你回来！我生气了！”  
直到那狗不再吠。

姜泰现用那把小巧的手枪形状的打火机点燃置物间的时候，很遗憾这不是一把真手枪，那他一定还要去找到自己父亲，“砰”地一枪从他的心脏穿过去，但不管是不是手枪，他都没那个力气了，他点燃尼龙袋的一角，看总管的尸体最先被波及，然后蔓延到货架，他脚下。舞台的方向传来谢幕的掌声，他的眼睛渐渐眯成一条缝，那掌声就变成了凯生日那天范奎哥、连准哥还有他拍着手唱生日歌的声音，脚下窜起的火苗也变成那根点燃的蜡烛的样子。  
他废了点劲去够那火苗，灼热的感受并没让他清醒，他把头靠在墙壁上，不由自主地滑下去。像那天一样说话。  
“生日快乐，凯。”

姜泰现想自己大概是世界上最了解休宁凯的人，而休宁凯是个傻瓜，他知道凯是许愿都不会想到自己的人，所以他许了两个愿都放在凯的身上。  
第一个愿望是，希望凯一直被人爱着。  
第二个愿望是，希望凯多爱自己一点。

但像姜泰现这样另类的笨蛋，也猜不到休宁凯许了什么愿。  
休宁凯只许了一个愿。  
希望姜泰现的愿望都实现。

3.Yeonjun

没有我，崔连准不会活到这个时候的。我知道连准对我的感情很复杂，又爱又恨的，但他离不开我。  
育礼的两名学生自杀的事情过去4年，剧团纵火的案件过去4年，连准因为无证驾驶被拘留过去4年，我陪在连准身边4年。  
连准有些时候对着镜子，指着里面的我的脸告诉我，“然竣，都是你的错。”  
我很想揉揉这样可怜的他的发顶，“嗯，都是我的错，我杀掉他们的。”

刚认识连准的时候，他昏倒在家里，没什么工作但连政府的救济金都不肯领，生活过得一团糟。是我看见了那个藏在沙发下面的礼物盒子，他弟弟的字迹救了他的命。  
连准还要继续说，“你为什么非要那天出去呢？”  
我说，“是我的错。”  
连准的弟弟明明是跳江死的，但他总梦到他跳进火里，他非常委屈地问我，“你为什么要放火呢？”  
我只能回答，“是我的错，我的错。”

我尽量带他去外面走走，开花的时候，天晴的时候，落雨的时候。街上有时候有一些舞团来跳舞，舞团在中央跳最新的女团男团的舞蹈，有些力道不够，有些太过妩媚，连准不是很喜欢看这些，我知道他刻意在回避什么，练习舞蹈努力的连准，有一点天赋的连准是有机会成为他们之中的一个，也可能有机会站在最大的舞台上。但我还是把他带去了演唱会的现场，连准很喜欢的组合，叫half life，那晚上的欢呼声、舞台走位、火焰、彩带都印在连准的脑子里，循环播放的时候连准很生气，把镜子砸碎了，他说，“然竣，你为什么对我这么不好。”

很难割舍的感情，我宁可从身体里脱离出去，再成为一个新的个体，我相信没有人比我更爱连准，他的思想、体验更何况是21年的人生我都在感同身受地体会着。但崔连准连这都要反驳，“你不是最爱我的人，范奎是，小凯是，泰现是。你不是，你是杀人凶手。”  
我因此很伤心，躲了4、5个小时不肯出来，直到连准缩在角落里，喊我的名字，“然竣呐……”  
我知道他离不开我，我要帮他背负良多。

他讲他们那时候的故事，一遍又一遍的，就算是我都知道的。  
“跨年那天我赚了大钱哦，不过不是跑长途什么的——我这种没执照的，跑长途铁定被抓，也不是绕路绕得好，相反那天那个大叔太凶了，一副本地人的样子，完全是在指挥着我走嘛！但他可能是衣服口袋破了个洞，也可能是取出来忘记了，反正他把钱包忘在车上了，现金挺多的，我因此赚了大钱。跨年嘛，晚上要吃好的，我想想，我们吃的是烤大肠，还有各种吃的，姨母收摊收很早，把我们赶走了。最后我们就在后山的地方，用砖块垒了一个小灶，用筷子把吃的穿上去烤。秀慧姨的杂货店关了之后附近就没人开杂货店了，我的打火机汽油用完了，范奎就从家里找了一盒不知道能不能用的火柴。真点着了，但是范奎技术太烂，火柴都要烧到手了连引子都没点着，不过刚嘲笑完他我也没点着，泰现也不行，理论一套一套的，最后是小凯点着的。屁大的火什么都烤不熟，范奎这个小鬼头趁我们没注意又往里头浇了点油，那屁大一点火也没了，问他浇什么油，他说他以为燃得更好，气得我差点踹他，都读到高中了，读个屁，都白读了。但我也有点欣慰，欣慰这个词用得对不对啊？我没文化了。范奎不知道这些也很好，我总想着他在校园里读书，交点有趣的朋友，虽然我也很喜欢泰现和小凯哈，但总是生活了十几年的弟弟才比较亲，泰现和小凯，怎么说，把能打零工、能赚钱的地方知道得那么清，我觉得那不是什么值得炫耀的事。  
后来又麻烦小凯生了一次火，这回范奎学聪明了，又加了点纸，放了点木棍，火才越来越大的。其他的都不好吃，但泰现烤的棉花糖好吃，就烤一下，软软的就化了。带我跑夜出租的哥哥给的烟揣在兜里，但周围一群都是小屁孩，我没好意思抽，每次抽的时候范奎总说我装。0点的时候市中心放了烟花，我们在后山只能看放完烟花的烟，他们三个在那边打勾，背着我说秘密还不让我听。开始玩的是词语接龙，后来就开始胡言乱语，最后嘴巴停不下来，手脚也不能闲着，几个人开始追着互相打，范奎玩起来本来就疯，一脚踢掉一块砖块，带着一支燃着的树枝就飞出去了，飞到一株野灌木上面。当时火真的特别大，我们四个一下子都吓呆了，泰现反应是最快的，跑回家拿水去了，来来回回泼了两次，因为冬天那一片就剩那一点灌木，周围都是土，没烧起来。烧了这场火，我们反倒没兴致了，就回家睡觉了。但我知道范奎是真的吓到了，他半夜做噩梦，突然坐起来尖叫，嘴里一直说‘烧起来了！烧起来了’，我拍了他两下，他才从梦里醒过来，问我‘哥，我还活着吗？没被烧死吗’。当时真的觉得好笑，从来不知道我弟弟胆子那么小。后来春天，烧了灌木的那地方光秃秃的，连草都长不出，小傻子崔范奎还去立了一个墓碑，笑得我，从不知道自己弟弟这么浪漫。”  
连准说到这里开始情绪不稳定，“但我没想到，范奎真被烧死了。泰现和小凯是我的错，但我连自己弟弟也救不了。”连准流着眼泪把镜子的碎片拼起来，镜子里的人连泪痕都是破碎的，“然竣，为什么？为什么……”  
我一点办法都没有，“连准，你不是那个放火的人，你相信我。”

连准从一开始就觉得是自己的不对，一开始觉得自己不该在18岁生日那天去开夜出租，后来觉得自己不该让范奎上学，到最后连准连呼吸都是错的。这样扩大化的自罪差点杀掉他，所以是我的错，都是我的错就好。

这一年唯一让我欣喜的是，连准失控的时候越来越少，他对我的仇恨倒是越来越深，但那是好的，他不会伤害我，他也不会伤害自己。主办方活动后在市中心留了个大台子，灯光还没来得及撤，连准在下面扭了两下，我带他上去，但他在这种耀目的灯光下低下头，畏畏缩缩的。我脑海里全是连准十三岁站在同样灯光下的样子，自信得体，“生来为此”好像因此也不是一个无坚不摧的词语。

今年他生日的时候政府的救济金因为生日而多发了一张蛋糕券，我带着连准领到了那块蛋糕，我问他好不好吃，他说他还是在意18岁没吃到的那块蛋糕。  
听到这我就很挫败了。我希望连准把他和我分得越来越清楚，那他就会活得越来越轻松，但这也代表他越病越严重，连准和然竣可能再也没有办法融合了。连准和然竣都是Yeonjun，我爱他，但他最好永远永远抛弃我、忘记我，虽然没这可能。

晚上我们去了奉山塔，我用了一个锁，连准没用。连准喜欢看锁上那些人都写了什么，我也跟着他看了几个，大部分都是情侣的，许的愿望都是不分离之类的，偶尔翻到一把锁，我印象很深，上面写，“愿世人幸福”。能许下这种愿望的大概是有信仰的人，但我没有，我的愿望很小。  
连准看着我在锁面上写字，很小声地问我，“有罪的人也可以许愿吗？”  
我说当然可以。

我现在还记得范奎写给连准的生日贺卡，那被范奎藏在沙发下面本来是要给哥哥的惊喜礼物。上面许了很高级的愿望——哥哥生日快乐！哥哥我爱你！哥哥以后做我的小孩吧！爱你！我是Beomgyu！  
我好像支付不起这样高额的许愿，所以只能许很小的很小的愿望。  
我写“崔连准有平安喜乐的一生”。  
“然竣要在连准22岁这一天消失。”

我不知道能不能真的消失，连准急着带我回家看范奎藏在沙发下面的礼物——他每年都要看一遍，都藏在那里。  
我喜欢连准啊，这种不同人格的爱意，可小学生都知道，“占有欲不是爱”。我也不是多么伟大的人格，但我爱着连准。  
别人的罪责我没办法担当，但连准的就请完完整整交给我吧，何况他是没有罪的人。  
我们连准，如果能把这几年停滞的幸福补回来就好了，从22岁开始，做一个干干净净单纯又幸福的人。


End file.
